Warrior Humans: Into The Wild
by storylover17
Summary: Rusty Jonas find out what it means to be a warrior. He learn the ways of the forest and discovers his true destiny.
1. Chapter 1

A forest existed outside the city. Unknown to the human world lived a race of cat like warriors. They bore the appearance of humans with cat like eats and tails. They lived in secret. Using magic to hide themselves, from the human world.

The half moon shined over head. In the bushes the warriors lie in waiting. ThunderClan warriors looked to their deputy, Redtail, for instruction. Redtail had tortoiseshell hair, pointed ears and a bright red tail. He dressed in the normal male warrior kilt and the clan crest, a thunderbolt, dangled from a necklace around his neck. Looking into the distance Redtail sensed the attack.

"Attack ThunderClan!" shouted Redtail.

His spear in hand Redtail led the attack on the invading enemy warriors. A massive dark haired male ThunderClan warrior pinned down a bracken-haired male warrior. He held a spear to the enemy warrior's throat.

"Oakheart, how dare you hunt in our territory? Sunningrocks belong to ThunderClan." yelled the ThunderClan warrior.

Oakheart chuckled at the warriors words.

"After tonight Tigerclaw this will be part of RiverClan's hunting ground." spat Oakheart.

Suddenly over fifty RiverClan warriors came out of the water. Tigerclaw looked at Oakheart.

"You and your warriors may swim like otters, but you do not belong in this forest." bellowed Tigerclaw.

The cry from a ThunderClan she-warrior arose. A RiverClan warrior had a dagger placed against her throat ready to kill her. Reluctantly Tigerclaw let go of Oakheart. Grabbing his spear Tigerclaw lunged at the RiverClan warrior. He turned to the gray haired female warrior.

"Quick Mousefur run." ordered Tigerclaw.

Looking at her torn clothes and wounded shoulder Mousefur ran, clutching her knife for protection. Soon RiverClan overwhelmed all the ThunderClan warriors. Redtail ran to Tigerclaw.

"Tigerclaw this is useless. There are too many enemy warriors we must retreat." stated Redtail.

"No Redtail ThunderClan will never be beaten. We'll never give up our territory." swore Tigerclaw.

Radtail looked down in disappointment.

"ThunderClan will honour your courage, Tigerclaw, but we can't lose anymore of out warriors to fight against these impossible odds." sighed Redtail.

Redtail quickly climbed onto a nearby rock.

"Retreat, ThunderClan, retreat." yelled Redtail.

All of the ThunderClan warriors listened to their deputy and retreated. Tigerclaw was the last to retreat as he saw the RiverClan warriors holler in victory. The defeated warriors ran into the forest leaving no trace behind.

In a clearing in ThunderClan territory an old silver-blue haired woman sat looking at the stars. She wore the white robes of the clan leaders and the simple of her clan hung from her necklace. Out of the bushes stepped a small tortoiseshell female. The tortoiseshell female wore the simple hide dress of the medicine-woman. The silver haired woman turned to her younger Clanmate.

"How is Mousefur?" asked the silver haired woman.

"Her wounds are deep Bluestar, but she is young and strong. She will heal quickly. I've done all I can. The rest is up to her now. The other will also heal in time." responded the tortoiseshell woman.

Bluestar gave out a sigh of relief.

"We are lucky to have not lost any of our warriors this time. You are a gifted medicine-woman, Spottedleaf." sighed Bluestar.

Bluestar stared back up at the stars.

"I am deeply troubled by tonight's defeat. ThunderClan hasn't lost a battle in its own territory since I became leader. These are difficult times for our Clan. The season of newleaf is late, and there have been fewer children. ThunderClan needs more warriors if we are to survive." spoke Bluestar.

Spottedleaf looked at her leader.

"But the year is only beginning Bluestar. There will be more children once greenleaf comes." said Spottedleaf.

"Perhaps, but training our young to become warriors takes time. If ThunderClan is to defend its territory, it must have new warriors as soon as possible." stated Bluestar.

Spottedleaf stared at the stars with her leader.

"Are you asking StarClan for answers?" asked Spottedleaf.

"It is at times like these we need the words of ancient warriors to help us. Has StarClan spoken to you recently Spottedleaf?" wondered Bluestar.

"Not for some moons Bluestar." answered Spottedleaf.

A shooting star blazed across the sky. Spottedleaf's tail twitched and her ears flattened against her head. Bluestar's eyes looked at Spottedleaf.

"It was a message from StarClan. Fire alone can save our Clan." panted Spottedleaf.

Bluestar thought of what the message could mean.

"Fire? But fire is only a tool for cooking food. How can it save us?" questioned Bluestar.

Spottedleaf shook her head.

"I do not know. But this is the message StarClan has chosen to share with me." said Spottedleaf.

The ThunderClan leader fixed her clear blue eyes on the stars.

"You have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf. If StarClan has spoken, then it must be so. Fire will save our Clan." announced Bluestar.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own warrior cats or any of the characters. Hope you like my story.**

An eleven year old red haired boy ran through the forest. He saw an old silver haired woman, dressed in white robes, appear in front of him. The boy was astonished by the woman's cat ears and tail.

"We need your help Rusty. Fire alone can save our Clan." chanted the woman.

Rusty Jonas woke up in his bed in the city orphanage. He looked at the clock on the wall.

"I'm going to be late for meeting Smudge." realised Rusty.

Rusty put on his favourite red t-shirt, jeans and old sneakers. He raced out of the orphanage even though it was still the middle of the night. Rusty went to the meeting place by the fence while he waited for Smudge. Rusty stared into the forest.

"Maybe I'll go in for just a minute." thought Rusty.

Rusty was about to go into the forest when a voice stopped him.

"What are you doing Rusty?" asked a male voice.

Rusty turned around to see his best friend Smudge. Smudge had white and black hair, wore a green jacket, white shirt and jeans. Rusty looked at his friend.

"Hi Smudge it's about time you showed up." proclaimed Rusty.

Smudge crossed his arms at Rusty's comment.

"You should be talking. You missed the last two times we planned to meet up." commented Smudge.

"You know the staffs at the orphanage have way too many rules. It's not my fault that my father left my mom a year after I was born. He lives in the next city over, got married and has three new kids of his own all one year younger than me. My mom died three months ago and my sister is at least twenty-nine and has an eight year old son of her own. I have no choice but to go to the orphanage." reminded Rusty.

Smudge decided to change the conversation.

"You weren't going in the forest were you?" wondered Smudge.

"I was only going in for a look around." answered Rusty.

"You wouldn't get me in there even if you paid me a million dollars. It is way too dangerous. Henry said he went into the forest once." said Smudge.

Rusty looked at his friend is disbelief.

"That lazy kid hasn't been out of his house since spring break started last week." noted Rusty.

"No really he went it there last month. Henry told me he saw creature that looked like humans only with cat like ears and tails. He said they could eat a rabbit hole and sharpened their weapons on the bones of small children." joked Smudge.

Rusty rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"I never believe anything Henry says. That kids just a big liar. I'm still going in anyways." declared Rusty.

"We'll don't say I didn't warn you." told Smudge.

Rusty ran into the forest and Smudge went back into the city.

A deer ran past Rusty. He decided to have some fun and chase after it. Suddenly Rusty slammed into another boy. The boy lunged at Rusty.

"How dare you ruin my hunt? You'll pay for it you kittypet." growled the boy.

The boy held a knife in his hand. Rusty ran away with the boy close at his heels.

"I can't keep running. I have to take the challenge." thought Rusty.

Rusty turned and punched the boy in the nose. Rusty and the boy fought for what seemed like hours. Finally the boy stepped out of the shadows.

"Hay there, kittypet. You fight pretty well for a kittypet." joked the boy.

Rusty looked at the boy. He couldn't believe his eyes. The boy had short gray hair, cat like ears and a tail. The boy wore a kilt a, was bare foot and held a knife in his hand.

"What are you?" asked Rusty.

"My kind are what you Twolegs call catpeople. My names Graypaw, I'm training to be a ThunderClan warrior. Now that I just turn eleven I'm finally an apprentice." told Graypaw.

Graypaw sniffed the air. He looked over at Rusty.

"I can smell member from my clan. You have to go now." yelled Graypaw.

Rusty was about to run when he was stopped by two figures. One was a beautiful old looking female with silver-blue hair and wore a long white robe. Her ears and tail were showing anger. She carried a sword at her side. The other was a main who had golden main like hair, round lion like ears and a lion like tail. A spear was in his right hand. They both wore a thunderbolt necklace.

"Who is this?" asked the female.

"He's no threat. He's not from one of the other Clans, just a kittypet from beyond our territory. I caught him trying to chase off our prey." answered Graypaw.

Rusty looked at the two older catpeople.

"This is Bluestar; she's the leader of my Clan and Lionheart. He's my mentor, which means he's training me to become a warrior." explained Graypaw.

"Thank you for the introduction Graypaw." muttered Lionheart.

Bluestar approached Rusty.

"We have been watching you both fight. You handled the situation well Graypaw. And you fought well to kittypet. I have wondered how you would perform out of the Twolegplace. I can see there is something in you that none of the Twolegs have." meowed Bluestar.

Rusty thought of what he was going to say to the Clan leader.

"Is living out here really so hard?" asked Rusty.

"Our territory only covers part of the forest. We fight with other clans for what little food we have. And this year late newleaf means that prey is scarce." answered Bluestar.

"So are you all warriors?" wondered Rusty.

The answers Bluestar had given him only made him more curious. Lionheart approached Rusty.

"Only some are warriors. Some are too young or too old or too busy caring for children to hunt for themselves." told Lionheart.

This only made Rusty become more curious about the members of ThunderClan.

"And you all live and share prey together?" assumed Rusty.

Bluestar looked to Lionheart. The two made a decision.

"Perhaps you should find out these things for yourself. Would you like to join ThunderClan? It could be a chance to prove yourself." offered Bluestar

Rusty was so surprised, he couldn't even speak.

"If you did, you would train with Graypaw to become a Clan warrior." continued Bluestar.

Graypaw forgot about respecting his leader's decision and spoke up.

"But kittypets can't become warriors. They don't have warrior blood." blurted out Graypaw.

Bluestar scowled at Graypaw. Graypaw packed away from his leader.

"Warrior blood, too much of that has been spilled lately." sighed Bluestar.

Bluestar fell silent. Lionheart took over for his leader.

"Bluestar is only offering you training, young one. There is no guarantee you would become a full warrior. It might prove too hard for you to become a warrior. After all, you are use to a safe and lazy life style." announced Lionheart.

Rusty was angered by Lionheart's words.

"The why offer me the chance?" questioned Rusty.

Bluestar was the one who answered.

"You are right to question our motives young one. The fact is that ThunderClan needs more warriors." said Bluestar.

"Understand that Bluestar does not make this offer lightly. If you wish to train with us, you will have to be taken into our Clan. You must either live with us or go back to the Twolegs and never return. You can't live with a foot in each world." noblely said Lionheart.

"Is it worth giving up your safe life for one so hard? What risks are you willing to take for your food and warmth?" gently asked Bluestar.

Rusty was confused and fascinated at once. Lionheart looked to his apprentice then to his leader.

"Come, Bluestar, let's not waist our time. We must be ready to join the patrol at moonhigh. Tigerclaw will wonder what has become us." proclaimed Lionheart.

The three were about to leave, when Rusty spoke up.

"Wait, can I think about your offer?" asked Rusty.

Bluestar looked at the young kittypet.

"Lionheart will be here tomorrow at sunhigh. You can give him your answer then." stated Bluestar.

The three catpeople disappeared into the night. Rusty ran back to the city. He instantly knew what he was going to do. He was going to join ThunderClan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like this new chapter. I don't own warriors or any of its characters.**

The next day Rusty awoke. He got dressed in the same clothes he wore the previous night. Rusty ran out of the orphanage after grabbing a small pocket knife. He was about to run off into the forest when he heard Smudge's voice.

"Hi, Rusty. You should have been here an hour ago. You missed the soccer game that was going on. Our team one for the third time in a row." gloated Smudge.

Rusty knew he had to tell Smudge he was leaving.

"I was in the forest last night." started Rusty.

"I forgot. How was it? Did you see any of those freaky cat creatures?" chuckled Smudge.

"Actually I did meet up with some of them. I even got into a fight with one of them." told Rusty.

Smudge was flabbergasted. Rusty never lied to him before, so why would he be lying now.

"You mean there are real cat creatures in the forest. What are they like? How many where there? Did they hurt you? What happened?" excitedly asked Smudge.

Rusty calmed down his best friend.

"They are pretty nice to what I have seen. They asked me to join their Clan. I decided I'm going to join them." confessed Rusty.

Smudge went from being extremely excited to extremely sad.

"You can't go Rusty. I'd miss you too much." complained Smudge.

"You have other friends and family here Smudge. I don't have any family. This could be the chance of a life time for me." stated Rusty.

Rusty said his final goodbye then ran into the forest.

Rusty enjoyed the walk in the forest. Suddenly out of nowhere Lionheart appeared.

"You have a lot to learn. Even the youngest child can tell when someone is watching them. Can you tell if I'm alone?" asked Lionheart.

Rusty looked around the clearing.

"I can tell that Bluestar and Graypaw aren't with you." noted Rusty.

"That's right. But someone else is." stated Lionheart.

A swift ThunderClan warrior came out of hiding. The warrior was male with white hair, white ears and a white tail. He wore the same kilt and thunder necklace as Lionheart. A bow and quiver of arrows were over the warriors back.

"This is Whitestorm. He is one of ThunderClan's senior warriors." introduced Lionheart.

Rusty looked at the white warrior. Was it a trap?

"Relax kid. We're not going to hurt you. We are only here to escort you back to our camp. Try to keep up with us." shouted Whitestorm.

Lionheart and Whitestorm began to run to camp. Rusty had a hard time keeping up with them, but he would have to manage. The two warriors ran at top speed. Rusty fallowed after them, not a complaint out of him.

Soon the two warriors stopped. Rusty tried to catch his breath.

"We are close to camp." stated Lionheart.

Rusty looked around, but all he could see was trees.

"Where is your camp?" asked Rusty.

"Use your nose. You must be able to scent it." hissed Whitestorm.

Rusty closed his eyes and smelt the air. He could smell the scent of other catpeople.

"I can smell other catpeople, lots of them, far too many to count." said Rusty.

Lionheart and Whitestorm exchanged amused looks.

"There will come a time, if you are accepted into the Clan, when you will know each scent by name. We shall be able to teach you how to use your senses properly. We can also use our magic to give you the most basic of our abilities. You will become stronger in both body and mind and you shall be able to see in the dark as we do." explained Lionheart.

Rusty liked the thought of becoming stronger and being able to see in the dark. The three entered the camp. Rusty couldn't believe his eyes. The camp was huge.

There were about ten tents set throughout the camp. Catpeople of all ages where around the camp doing different things. Most of them were talking to each other.

"Just after sunhigh, when the day is hottest, is the time for sharing tongues." stated Lionheart.

Rusty tilted his head in confusion.

"Sharing tongues?" echoed Rusty.

Whitestorm got Rusty's attention.

"The Clan always spends time talking amongst ourselves and sharing news of the day. We call it sharing tongues. It is a custom that binds the Clan together." exclaimed Whitestorm.

Rusty understood what Whitestorm was talking about. Some of the clan was looking over to Rusty. Most of them looked surprised or startled by his presence. He thought he must seem strange having no cat ears or a tail what's so ever and on top of that dressed in such strange clothing.

Whitestorm and Lionheart moved to one of the larger tents. Rusty fallowed them to the tent. To Rusty's standard the tent could have at least hold over twenty people.

"This tent and the two beside it are part of the nursery. The one in front of use is use for expecting mother and nursing queens." started Lionheart.

Lionheart pointed to the next tent over.

"That tent is for queens with children who are older than a year." continued Lionheart.

Lionheart then guided Rusty's attention to the final tent, far to his right.

"That tent is for the queens with children two to three years of becoming apprentices. The queens no matter how old their own children are will help out another queen and watch another's child when necessary." finished Lionheart

Just then a pale ginger haired queen came out of the nursery tent. She wore the lose deer hide dress of the ThunderClan queens.

"Who's that?" asked Rusty

Whitestorm looked at the passing queen.

"That is Goldenflower. She is one of the queens with older children. It is truly sad about the father of her oldest son, Swiftkit, died all those years ago to an adder bite. Luckily her new mate, Tigerclaw, was able to keep her on her feet. Her two youngest children, Bramblekit and Tawnykit, are Tigerclaw's children. All three will make fine warriors some day." swore Whitestorm.

"How old are Goldenflower's children?" wondered Rusty.

"Swiftkit is eight. Bramblekit and Tawnykit being twins are the same age. They should be turning five in half a moon or sooner." answered Whitestorm.

Lionheart looked at Rusty.

"Even thought she does not nurse any of her own children, Goldenflower still nurses some of the other children when their mothers are busy. All cats serve the Clan. Loyalty is the first law in our warrior code, a lesson you must learn quickly if you are to stay with us." explained Lionheart.

"Here comes Bluestar." warned Whitestorm.

Rusty looked to see the old silver-blue haired Clan leader approach.

"I see he came." happily said Bluestar.

"Lionheart was convinced he would stay in the Twolegplace." replied Whitestorm.

Bluestar looked at the two warriors before continuing to talk.

"What do you think of him?" asked Bluestar.

"He kept up with us on the return journey. He never complained once. He certainly seems strong for a kittypet." admitted Whitestorm.

"So it is agreed?' wondered Bluestar.

The two warriors nodded at their leader.

"Then I shall announce his arrival to the Clan." stated Bluestar.

Bluestar climbed onto a rock twice as tall as her. The rock looked like it could hold up to five fully grown people. A small tent was beside the large rock.

"Let all those catpeople old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." yelled Bluestar.

Everyone who was an apprentice or older walked to the Highrock, where Bluestar stood. Lionheart and Whitestorm jumped onto the Highrock. Rusty fallowed after them.

From the top of the Highrock Rusty could see Graypaw's familiar face. Bluestar continued with her speech.

"ThunderClan needs more warriors. Never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that ThunderClan will take in an outsider to train as a warrior." announced Bluestar.

There was uproar amongst the Clan.

"Lucky to become an apprentice." called a male voice.

Rusty looked at the one who had interrupted Bluestar. It was a boy about seventeen with pail tabby hair in a ponytail. He wore a thunderbolt necklace meaning he was a warrior. The young warrior's ears and tail were showing pure anger. Bluestar ignored the warrior's threats.

"Lionheart and Whitestorm have met this young boy and they agree with me that we should train him as an apprentice of ThunderClan." finished Bluestar.

Rusty looked to Lionheart, then to the rest of the Clan. Hundreds of questions came from the throats of the Clan. One voice stuck out above the rest.

"Look at his clothing and you can tell by his stench that he is a kittypet. Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. This Clan need wild born warriors to defend it, not another useless mouth that needs feeding. Who agrees with me?' shouted the male voice.

It was the pale haired warrior again. Most of the Clan started to yowl their agreements with him. Lionheart began to whisper in Rusty's ear.

"That warrior is Longtail. He smells your fear. They all do. You must prove that your fear won't hold you back. Do you back down from a challenge?" whispered Lionheart.

Rusty pinpointed Longtail's position. Taking out his pocket knife, Rusty lunged at the young warrior. Longtail was completely unprepared for Rusty's attack. The two began to fight.

Longtail used his speed and agility over Rusty. The only thing that kept the fight fair was that Longtail didn't have any weapons. Rusty slashed his pocket knife at Longtail's shoulder. He missed by a hair.

The two kept circling each other looking for the perfect time to strike. Rusty took his knife and actually cut a deep gash into one of Longtail's ears. Longtail felt the running down from his ear.

"You'll pay for that kittypet." swore Longtail.

Longtail swept under Rusty's legs tripping him. Rusty fell to the cold ground. Longtail was about to strike when Bluestar interrupted.

"Stop, that's enough. The newcomer has gone up against Longtail in a battle for his honor. Though Longtail is stronger than this young kittypet he still fought well against Longtail. StarClan has spoken its approval. The kittypet is free to join ThunderClan." shouted Bluestar.

Bluestar climbed back onto the Highrock to finish her announcement.

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame-coloured hair." declared Bluestar.

"Firepaw, Firepaw, Firepaw." cheered ThunderClan.

Rusty liked the sound of his new name.

"I guess I should start calling myself Firepaw instead of Rusty from now on." thought Firepaw.

Longtail silently growled and walked to one of the smaller tents. The Clan started to separate. Firepaw easily found Graypaw waiting for him.

"Great fight Firepaw. Especially for a kittypet. Longtail's a warrior, but he's still pretty young. The scar you left in his ear won't make him forget about you too soon. You've spoiled his good looks, that's for sure." chuckled Graypaw.

"Thanks Graypaw. He put up quite a fight though." stated Firepaw.

Firepaw looked around the clearing, but there was no sign of Longtail.

"Where did Longtail creep off?" wondered Firepaw.

"He's most likely heading towards Spottedleaf's tent." answered Graypaw.

"Who's Spottedleaf?" asked Firepaw.

"She's our medicine-woman. Not bad-looking either. Younger and a lot prettier than most the other medicine-women around." replied Graypaw.

A powerful looking male warrior approached Graypaw and Firepaw.

"Darkstripe." gulped Graypaw.

Darkstripe had short gray-black hair, ears and tail. He was extremely muscled. His kilt was ragged from many previous battles. The clan necklace hung tight to his neck nearly choking him. Firepaw felt weak in the presence of the older warrior.

"Lucky Bluestar stopped the fight when it did. Longtail is a young warrior, but I can't imagine him losing to a lowly kittypet." grumbled Darkstripe.

Once Darkstripe was out of hearing range Graypaw leaned onto Firepaw.

"Now Darkstripe is neither young, nor pretty." whispered Graypaw.

Firepaw was about to agree with his new friend when an elderly long gray haired woman interrupted.

"Smallear smells trouble." exclaimed Graypaw.

Firepaw barely had time to respond when a young ThunderClan apprentice bumped into him. The apprentice couldn't be any older than Firepaw. The apprentice was male and had pure black hair, pointed ears and a black tail with a white tip. His kilt was torn and stained with blood.

"That's Ravenpaw. What's he doing here alone? Where's Tigerclaw?" wondered Graypaw

"Who are Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw?" asked Firepaw.

Firepaw could remember Whitestorm mentioning Tigerclaw's name, but said nothing else about him besides he was Goldenflower's mate.

"Ravenpaw's an apprentice like us. Tigerclaw is his mentor. They went on a mission with Redtail and a few others at sunrise. They were on a mission against RiverClan. The lucky furball." said Graypaw.

"Redtail?" echoed Firepaw.

"He's the deputy, second in command of ThunderClan. But why has Ravenpaw come back alone without Redtail or Tigerclaw?" questioned Graypaw.

Bluestar ran to the ingered apprentice.

"Ravenpaw? What's happened? Where is Redtail and Tigerclaw?" worriedly asked Bluestar.

No one in the Clan was ready for what Ravenpaw said next.

"Redtail is dead!" shouted Ravenpaw.

**I just had to leave it at that. Leave a comment if you like the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Clan all gave out shocked gasps. No one could believe Ravenpaw's words. Ravenpaw stood up, blood pouring from the deep wound on his shoulder.

"We m-met five RiverClan warriors beside the stream, not far from Sunningrocks. Oakheart was among them." stuttered Ravenpaw.

Firepaw looked confused. Graypaw looked at his friend.

"Oakheart! He is the deputy of RiverClan. He's one of the greatest warriors in the forest. Lucky Ravenpaw! Wish I could have gone. I would have torn Oakheart's throat out before he had the chance to call for reinforcements." swore Graypaw.

Graypaw would have continued, but he was silenced by the tom, Smallear, who had signalled the warning. Firepaw turned his attentions back to Ravenpaw.

"Redtail warned Oakheart not to hunt in ThunderClan territory. He said the next RiverClan warrior to be caught in ThunderClan territory would be killed, but Oak… Oakheart would not back down. He said his Clan had to be fed, no matter the cost." gasped Ravenpaw

Ravenpaw paused for breath. Everyone could tell he was in great pain from his shoulder.

"That's when the RiverClan catpeople attacked. It was hard to tell what happened next. The fight was vicious. I saw Oakheart had Redtail pinned to the ground, but then Redtail…" huffed Ravenpaw.

Suddenly Ravenpaw's eyes turned into his head and he fell of the Highrock. Goldenflower ran to Ravenpaw, a look of worry on her face. She held onto Ravenpaw.

"Spottedleaf, someone get Spottedleaf." desperately called out Goldenflower.

Out of the group stepped a woman. The woman wore a simple long sleeved deer hide dress, was barefoot and had waist length tortoiseshell hair, ears and tail. Like all the adults in the Clan she wore a thunderbolt necklace.

She hurried over to Ravenpaw. She looked to Goldenflower.

"It's alright, Goldenflower, his wounds aren't fatal. But I need some cobwebs to stop to bleeding." said Spottedleaf.

As Spottedleaf ran back to get some cobwebs, the silence was broken by a mournful howl. All eyes turned to the direction of the call. Suddenly something came out of the bramble fence surrounding the camp.

A massive warrior came charging through the brambles. The warrior was extremely muscled, had short dark brown hair, brown ears and a brown tail. He had scars on his back, shoulder, tail, a large V-shaped nick in his ear and a scar going across his nose.

He also wore the ThunderClan crest, a ripped kilt and carried a spear over his back and a foot long knife was tied around his waist.

In the male warriors' arms he carried a body of another catperson. The catperson in the other warrior's arms had tortoiseshell hair, feathered ears and a bright red tail. Firepaw could tell the carried warrior was a male by the white kilt he wore and that he was a warrior by the thunderbolt necklace he wore. A long spear and war axe lay across the carried warriors' chest.

Shock spread throughout the Clan. Everyone began to gasp. In a moment Firepaw knew who the fallen warrior was.

"Redtail!" gasped Graypaw.

Bluestar looked at the warrior carrying Redtail's body.

"What has happened, Tigerclaw?" demanded Bluestar.

Tigerclaw placed Redtail's body on the ground.

"He died with honor, struck down by Oakheart. I couldn't save him, but I managed to take Oakheart's life as he was busy gloating about his victory. Redtail's death was not in vain, for I doubt there will be any RiverClan warriors in our territory again." announced Tigerclaw.

Firepaw glanced at Graypaw. The young apprentice's eyes were glazed with sadness.

After a few minutes some of the Clan began to walk towards Redtail's body. They gentle touch their dead deputy's body. Firepaw looked at Graypaw.

"What are they doing?" whispered Firepaw.

Graypaw's eyes never left Redtail.

"His spirit may have joined StarClan, but the Clan will share tongues with Redtail one last time." replied Graypaw.

"StarClan?" echoed Firepaw.

"It's where all the Clan cats go once we die. You can see them in Silverpelt." answered Graypaw.

Firepaw looked even more confused. Graypaw looked at his friend from the corner of his eye.

"Silverpelt is that thick band of stars you see each night. Each is a dead Clan warrior. Redtail will be among them tonight." explained Graypaw.

Firepaw nodded, and Graypaw stepped forward to share tongues with his deputy one last time. Bluestar then jumped down from the high rock and approached Redtail. The ThunderClan leader allowed herself to shed a few tears and quietly cry for her lost deputy.

"Redtail was a brave warrior. This loyalty could never be questioned. I always relied on his judgment, for it bore witness to needs of the Clan, and was never swayed by self-interest or pride. He would have made a find leader." sadly announced Bluestar.

Bluestar then knelt on the ground and stroked Redtail's hair. Tears flowed from her eyes. Other Clan members cried and bowed their heads as their leader did.

Firepaw watched. He hadn't known Redtail, but it seemed he was a great importance to the Clan to make them so moved by his untimely death.

"Dustpaw will be sad." remarked Graypaw.

"Dustpaw?" said Firepaw.

"Redtail's apprentice. He's standing beside Bluestar. Wonder who his new mentor will be." stated Graypaw.

Firepaw looked at Dustpaw. Dustpaw was exactly his age, was muscled and had dark brown shoulder length hair, brown ears and a brown tail. Like all the others in the Clan he was bare foot and like all the males he wore a fur kilt. He carried a simple knife in his hand.

A female was standing beside Dustpaw. The female was the same age as Dustpaw, had waist length pale ginger hair, tail and ears. She wore the same knee length skirt and strapped sleeved shirt like the rest of the ThunderClan females. A dagger was tied around her waist.

"How long will Bluestar sit with him?" asked Firepaw.

"Probably the whole night. Redtail has been Bluestar's deputy since she became leader. She won't want to let go of him to easily. He was one of her best warriors. Not as big and powerful as Tigerclaw or Lionheart, but he was quick and clever." answered Graypaw.

Firepaw looked at Tigerclaw. He was a little intimidated by the powerful male warrior. Suddenly Tigerclaw got up and walked over to Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf was pressing the cobwebs into Ravenpaw's wounded shoulder.

"What's Spottedleaf doing?" wondered Firepaw.

"Stopping the bleeding. It looks like a nasty cut. And Ravenpaw seemed really shaken up. He's always been a bit jumpy, but I've never seen him like that before. Let's go and see if he's woken up yet." suggested Graypaw.

The two apprentices made their way to Ravenpaw. They saw Tigerclaw standing over his apprentice.

"So, Spottedleaf. How is he? Do you think you can save him? I've spent a lot of time training him, and I don't want my efforts to have been wasted at the first battle." growled Tigerclaw.

Spottedleaf didn't look up from her patient when she replied.

"Yes, a pity if, after all your training, he dies in his first fight." sarcastically said Spottedleaf.

Tigerclaw growled in the back of his throat.

"Will he live or not?" shouted Tigerclaw.

"Of course he'll live. He just needs to rest." replied Spottedleaf.

Tigerclaw snorted, and look down at his unmoving apprentice. He jabbed Ravenpaw with the back of his knife.

"Come on, then! Get up!" ordered Tigerclaw.

Ravenpaw didn't move. Firepaw looked at Tigerclaw's long knife.

"That's one long knife." whispered Firepaw.

"Too right. I wouldn't want to go up against Tigerclaw in a fight." quietly said Graypaw.

Spottedleaf scowled at Tigerclaw.

"Not so fast Tigerclaw." snapped Spottedleaf.

Spottedleaf gentle moved Tigerclaw's hand holding his knife away from Ravenpaw.

"This apprentice needs to be kept still until his shoulder has healed. We don't want him to open his wound jumping around trying to please you. Leave him alone." demanded Spottedleaf.

Tigerclaw was about to protest when Spottedleaf interrupted him.

"Not even you would disobey a medicine-woman, Tigerclaw." teased Spottedleaf.

Tigerclaw's eyes flashed at the medicine-woman's words.

"I wouldn't dare disobey you, dear Spottedleaf." disgustedly said Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw turned to leave. That's when he noticed Firepaw.

"Who this?" grumbled Tigerclaw.

"He's the new apprentice." mewed Graypaw.

"He smells like a kittypet." snorted Tigerclaw.

"I was a kittypet, but now I'm a ThunderClan apprentice." stated Firepaw.

Tigerclaw then looked at him with some interest.

"Now I remember. You're the kittypet Bluestar mentioned. So she's actually going to try you out, is she?" questioned Tigerclaw.

Firepaw stood up strait. He wanted to impress this noble Clan warrior.

"That's right." answered Firepaw.

"Then I shall watch your progress with interest." dully said Tigerclaw.

With that Tigerclaw walked away.

"Do you think he liked me?" asked Firepaw.

"I don't think Tigerclaw likes any apprentice." answered Graypaw.

Just then Ravenpaw started to twitch his ears. He opened one eye.

"Is he gone?" nervously asked Ravenpaw.

"Who? Tigerclaw? Yep, he's gone." replied Graypaw.

"Hi, there." began Firepaw.

Suddenly Spottedleaf stood, hands on her hips, and faced the two apprentices.

"Go away the both of you. How am I meant to help with all these distractions." complained Spottedleaf.

Firepaw, back away from the annoyed medicine-woman.

"Come on then, Firepaw. I'll show you around the camp. See you later, Ravenpaw." cheered Graypaw.

The two young apprentices left Spottedleaf and Ravenpaw far behind them. They approached the Highrock.

"You know the Highrock already. Bluestar always addresses the Clan from here." started Graypaw.

Graypaw pointed to the small tent beside the Highrock.

"That's where Bluestar sleeps. It's her own personal tent." said Graypaw.

Graypaw then led Firepaw to two tents side by side.

"This is where the warriors sleep. Toms sleep on the left side. And she-cats sleep on the right. Both of the tents are connected by a small door covered with hides." explained Graypaw.

Firepaw looked at the two tents as Graypaw continued talking.

"The senior warriors sleep near the center, where it is warmest. Younger warriors sleep around the corners. The senior warriors usually share their prey at the clump on nettles, over there. The younger warriors eat close by. Sometimes they are invited to eat with the senior warriors, which is a great honor." exclaimed Graypaw.

"What about the other Clan members?" asked Firepaw.

"Well, the queens share warriors quarters when they work as warriors, but when they with children they live in the nursery tents. The elders have their own place on the other side of the clearing. Come on I'll show you." offered Graypaw.

Firepaw ran after Graypaw, as they raced to the elder's tent. They saw that four of the elders where outside the tent. They were all eating part of a cooked deer.

"Dustpaw and Sandpaw would have brought them that. One of the apprentice's jobs is catching and cooking food for the elders." whispered Graypaw.

Just then a short gray hair male elder looked at them. He had small gray ears and a gray tail. He wore the long sleeved shirt, long pants and the cloak that all the elders wore. He also wore the Clan simble around his neck.

"Hi there youngster." said the gray elder.

"Hi Smallear." respectfully said Graypaw.

A brown patchy haired tom looked at the youngsters. Firepaw thought he was just like Smallear dressed in the same clothes, but then he noticed the elder only had half a tail.

"This must be the new apprentice? Firepaw is it?" asked the elder.

"That's fight." replied Firepaw.

"I'm Halftail and that's my mate One-eye. Welcome to the Clan." mewed Halftail.

"Have you two eaten?" asked Smallear.

Firepaw and Graypaw shook their heads.

"Well their plenty to eat. Dustpaw and Sandpaw are turning into fine hunters. Would you mind if these youngsters had some of our food, One-eye?" wondered Smallear.

A pale-gray long haired elder awoke. She had been lying beside Smallear. Firepaw noticed one of her eyes was unable to see. One-eye shook her head.

"What about you Dappletail?" asked Smallear.

A tortoiseshell short haired she-cat mewed her answer.

"Of course not." mewed Dappletail.

"Thank you." said Graypaw.

Graypaw took a deer leg for him and Firepaw to share.

"You still haven't tasted anything from the forest, Firepaw?" joked Graypaw.

Firepaw shook his head, no. Graypaw handed him the deer leg.

"In that case you have the first bite. Just save some for me." demanded Graypaw.

Firepaw bit into the deer leg. His face light up with delight.

"So how was it?" asked Graypaw.

"Fantastic!" blurted out Firepaw.

"Move over then." said Graypaw.

Graypaw started to eat alongside Firepaw. The two apprentices listened to the four elders talk amongst themselves.

"How long before Bluestar appoints a new deputy?" wondered Smallear.

"What did you say, Smallear?" loudly asked One-eye.

"Your hearing is as bad as your sight One-eye." shouted Smallear.

One-eye ignored Smallear and began to talk to Dappletail.

"Dappletail, do you remember the day many moons ago when Bluestar herself was appointed deputy?" reminded One-eye.

"Yes, it was not long after she lost her kits." sighed Dappletail.

"She'll not be happy to be appointing a new deputy. Redtail server her long and well. According to Clan custom, the choice has to be made before moonhigh after the death of the old deputy." noted Smallear.

"At least this time the choice is obvious." meowed Halftail.

Firepaw wondered who Halftail meant. Perhaps it was Tigerclaw? After all Tigerclaw had avenged Redtail's death. Tigerclaw was sitting close enough to the elder's to hear their conversation.

Suddenly everyone could here Bluestar call a Clan meeting. The Clan ran to the Highrock. Firepaw looked at Bluestar standing on the Highrock. Redtail's body still lay in the center of the clearing.

"A new deputy must be appointed. I say these words before the body of Redtail, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice." called out Bluestar.

Firepaw noticed the power hungry look in Tigerclaw's eyes. Bluestar finished her speech.

"Lionheart will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." swore Bluestar.

Firepaw was curious to see Tigerclaw's reaction. But all the massive warrior did was stay completely emotionless.

"Why didn't she make Tigerclaw deputy?" whispered Firepaw.

"Probably because Lionheart has been a warrior long, so he has more experience." muttered Graypaw.

Lionheart approached the Highrock. He climbed onto the Highrock. Bluestar handed him a white kilt, the simble of the male deputy. Bluestar quietly wished good luck to Lionheart.

"Redtail was also mentor to young Dustpaw. Since there must be no delay in the training of our apprentices, I shall appoint Dustpaw's new mentor right away. Darkstripe, you are ready for your first apprentice, so you continue Dustpaw's training. You had a fine mentor in Tigerclaw, and I expect you to pass on some of the excellent skills you were taught." announced Bluestar.

Darkstripe bowed his head to his leader. Bluestar finished her speech.

"I shall keep vigil with Redtail's body tonight, before we bury him at sunrise." stated Bluestar.

Bluestar climbed down from the Highrock. She and many others in the Clan crowded around Redtail's body. Dustpaw and Smallear were among them.

"Should we sit with them too?" suggested Firepaw.

"No only those who where closest to Redtail will share his final night. I'll show you where we sleep. The apprentices tent is over here." noted Graypaw.

Graypaw led Firepaw to the apprentice's tent. The tent was small and looked pretty old. Graypaw pointed to a stump.

"All the apprentices share prey by that stump." told Graypaw.

"How many apprentices are there?" asked Firepaw.

"Not as many as usual. It's just me, you, Ravenpaw, Dustpaw and Sandpaw." answered Graypaw.

Graypaw walked into the apprentice's tent. He came back out carrying a simple brown kilt, like the one he wore. Graypaw tossed the kilt to Firepaw.

"Since you're going to be living with us, you should dress like us. You can keep that kilt. I have a couple others, so you don't have to worry. You can get changed behind the tent." instructed Graypaw.

Firepaw went behind the tent and got changed. He took off his Twoleg clothes and put on the apprentice kilt. Firepaw folded up the Twoleg clothes. Once he was properly dressed, Firepaw walked back to the front of the apprentice tent. Graypaw smiled at his friend.

"You look a lot better now. You almost look like you where Clan born." insisted Graypaw.

Firepaw smiled at his friend. Suddenly the she-cat Firepaw had seen with Dustpaw approached the apprentice's tent. That's when Firepaw noticed the similarities between the girl and Redtail.

"So this is the new apprentice?" grumbled the she-cat.

"Hello." said Firepaw.

The pale-ginger she-cat sniffed Firepaw.

"He smells like a kittypet! Don't tell me I have to share my tent with that revolting stench." complained the she-cat.

Graypaw growled at the she-cat.

"You'll have to forgive Sandpaw. She must have a rat caught in her throat. She's normally not this bad tempered." hissed Graypaw.

Sandpaw hissed like a cat at Graypaw. Whitestorm came out of nowhere.

"Hold on their youngsters." started Whitestorm.

The three apprentices stared at the senior warrior. Whitestorm's ear flattened against his head as he looked at Sandpaw.

"Sandpaw! As my apprentice, I expect you to be a little more welcoming to this newcomer." stated Whitestorm.

"I'm sorry Whitestorm. I just didn't expect to be training with a kittypet." grumbled Sandpaw.

"I'm sure you'll get use to it Sandpaw. Now it's getting late and you all have training is the morning. I suggest you get some sleep before sunrise." suggested Whitestorm.

The three apprentices walked into the apprentice's tent. Firepaw looked at the inside of the tent. There were five deer skin sleeping bags rolled upon the ground. Sandpaw grabbed one of the sleeping bags.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" asked Firepaw.

"Anywhere, just as long as it's not near me?' shouted Sandpaw.

Sandpaw laid her sleeping bag near a bow and quiver of arrows on the ground. Firepaw also saw a sleeping bag near a spear and war axe. And another near a spear and a foot long knife. Graypaw set his sleeping bag near a spear and war hammer.

Firepaw grabbed the last sleeping bag and laid it out near Graypaw. He looked back at the weapons.

"Why are their weapons in the apprentice's tent?" asked Firepaw.

Graypaw turned to his friend.

"Those weapons belong to us. The bow and arrows belong to Sandpaw. The short spear and war axe are Dustpaw's. And the spear and long knife are Ravenpaw's. The war hammer and long spear are mine." told Graypaw.

"How do you get your weapons?" wondered Firepaw.

Firepaw was curious to what weapon he would get.

"We use the same weapons as our mentors. That's how apprentices and mentors are paired. The only weapons known to the Clans are spears, knives, bows and arrows, war hammers, war axes and clubs. All warriors use one weapon to hunt and the other in badly. The only exception to that are bows and arrows. They can be use to hunt and in battle. You'll get your weapons tomorrow. But I think I can give you something tonight." explained Graypaw.

Graypaw reached into a leather bag and pulled out a small dagger. He gave the dagger to Firepaw.

"Here take it. I have another dagger and I can always make more if I needed to. Besides all Clan catpeople need a knife. It's the most important thing you'll use every day." stated Graypaw.

Firepaw took the dagger from Graypaw.

"Thank Graypaw. This means a lot to me." thanked Firepaw.

"You don't have to thank me Firepaw." insisted Graypaw.

Firepaw looked over to Sandpaw. She was already asleep, clutching her dagger. It looked like she wanted to kill in her sleep. Firepaw turned back to Graypaw.

"What was with Sandpaw?" asked Firepaw.

Graypaw's ears drooped in sadness.

"Sandpaw's normally pretty tolerable. She's probably just unset about her father die." sighed Graypaw.

"Who was Sandpaw's father?" wondered Firepaw.

"Sandpaw was the daughter of the deputy, Redtail. She was pretty close to her father, unlike most fathers. It's the queens who raise the children. Toms don't do much. But Redtail was different. He spent all his spare time with Sandpaw. He was so proud of her when she became an apprentice. Redtail use to tell Sandpaw that she would be ThunderClan's leader someday." explained Graypaw.

Firepaw felt sorry for Sandpaw. He knew what it was like to lose a parent. His mother had died not too long ago and his father had abandoned his mother when he was less than a year old.

"It would be best if we got some sleep. Training begins at sunrise." yawned Graypaw.

Graypaw climbed into his sleeping bag and fell asleep. Firepaw did the same and soon drifted off to sleep. This was his home now. He was a member of ThunderClan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update. **

Graypaw shook Firepaw.

"Firepaw, wake up!" shouted Graypaw.

Firepaw awoke from his slumber.

"Do you mind, Graypaw. I was in the middle of a wonderful dream." groaned Firepaw.

"What did you dream about?" asked Graypaw.

Firepaw yawned before answering.

"I dreamed I was chasing a huge deer. It was so big; it could have feed the entire Clan for a moon. I was about to catch it, when you woke me up." grumbled Firepaw.

Graypaw stood up.

"Well I'm sorry I awoke you from your dream hunt, but it's already sunrise. Training's about to start. Dustpaw and Sandpaw already left." exclaimed Graypaw.

Firepaw then noticed Dustpaw and Sandpaw's weapons were missing, but Ravenpaw's weapons remained in the tent.

"I've just spoken with Lionheart. Ravenpaw won't be training until his wound heals. He'll probably stay with Spottedleaf for another day or two. Dustpaw and Sandpaw are on hunting duty. So Lionheart thought we could train with him and Tigerclaw today. We'd better hurry. Warriors hate to be kept waiting." explained Graypaw.

Graypaw grabbed his spear and war hammer. Firepaw tied his dagger around his waist, before fallowing after Graypaw.

The two apprentices ran out of camp. They found Lionheart, and Tigerclaw. Lionheart was wearing his new white kilt, and carried his spear and war hammer. Tigerclaw had his spear and long knife as well.

"I expect you to both be more punctual, in the future." growled Tigerclaw.

"Don't be so ill tempered, Tigerclaw. It was difficult time last night." reminded Lionheart.

Lionheart was referring to Redtail's death.

"You still haven't been assigned a mentor, Firepaw. For now, Tigerclaw, and I will share your training." told Lionheart.

Firepaw nodded. Tigerclaw gave out a low growl.

"We'll be patrolling the border today. You will have to know what border need protecting, and where you shall be allowed to hunt. Graypaw, it won't hurt if you remembered the Clan's outer limits." snapped Tigerclaw.

Without another word, the two warriors, and the two apprentices were off. They stopped at a path in the forest.

"There is a Twoleg path here. Firepaw, can you smell anything?" asked Lionheart.

Firepaw took a deep breath in. He still didn't have the senses of the Clan, but they had already seemed to become twice as strong, over night.

"I can smell the scent of a female hu… I mean Twoleg and her dog. But the scent is old. They must have passed by here some time ago. Probably yesterday." assumed Firepaw.

"Do you think it is safe to cross?" meowed Lionheart.

"Yes." replied Firepaw.

The four crossed the Twoleg path. They soon came to a thin path. The trees beyond the path were all pine. Tension rose in the three catpeople.

"Twolegs plant those trees. They cut them down with foul-smelling creatures, which spew enough fumes to blind half the Clan. The Twolegs take the fallen trees to the Treecut place that lies near here." grumbled Tigerclaw.

Firepaw tilted his head, trying to listen to the roar of the tree cutting monster. Graypaw put a hand on the new apprentice's shoulder.

"The Treecut place will be silent for a few moons more, until the time of greenleaf." stated Graypaw.

They walked through the pine forest.

"The Twolegplace in just up ahead. No doubt you can 'smell' it Firepaw. But we will avoid it today, in case some young apprentice decides to go exploring." insulted Tigerclaw.

Firepaw frowned. Tigerclaw thought he was just going to abandon ThunderClan, and go back to the Twolegs. But Firepaw knew that would never happen.

They reached a stream. Lionheart pointed with his spear.

"This is the border with RiverClan. They rule the hunting grounds on the other side of the river. Breathe deeply, Firepaw. You must remember their scent." explained Lionheart.

Firepaw took in the fish like smell of RiverClan. The young ThunderClan apprentice had to cover his nose, to keep from fainting. Lionheart chuckled, as they moved on.

"We'll fallow this border, until we reach Fourtrees." instructed Lionheart.

Firepaw leaned close to Graypaw.

"What's Fourtrees?" whispered Firepaw.

"It's where all the four Clans meet. There are four great oaks there, as old as the Clans themselves." exclaimed Graypaw.

An angry snarl came from Tigerclaw's throat.

"Be quiet! Don't forget we are close to enemy territory!" reminded Tigerclaw.

When the four where away from the RiverClan border, they spoke. They had stopped near four large oak trees. A black sheath was tied to each of the trees.

"As Graypaw told you, this is Fourtrees, the place where the four Clans meet. WindClan governs the high ground ahead of us, where the sun sets. You won't catch their scent today. The wind is blowing towards them. But you will learn in time." assured Lionheart.

Graypaw bumped into the conversation.

"And ShadowClan holds power over there, in the darkest part of the forest. The elders say that cold wind blow over ShadowClan and chill their hearts." added Graypaw.

"So many Clans." gasped Firepaw.

Lionheart got the apprentices attention.

"Now you see why we need more warriors." stated Lionheart.

"But Lionheart, why can't the Clans live together, and share their hutting grounds." asked Firepaw.

The three catpeople gasped.

"That is traitor thinking kittypet." snarled Tigerclaw.

Lionheart calmed his Clanmate.

"Don't be so fierce, Tigerclaw. The ways of the Clans are new to this apprentice." started Lionheart.

Lionheart looked into Firepaw's eyes.

"You speak from your heart, young one. This will make you a stronger warrior one day." assured Lionheart.

Tigerclaw scowled.

"Or it might make him give into his kittypet weakness in the middle of a battle." growled Tigerclaw.

Lionheart looked at Tigerclaw, then back to Firepaw.

"The four Clans do come together peacefully, in a Gathering each moon. We meet at Fourtrees. The truce lasts for as long as the moon is at its fullest." explained Lionheart.

Firepaw began to get excited. The full moon was coming soon.

"Then there must be a Gathering soon." assumed Firepaw.

Lionheart smiled at the young apprentice.

"The Gathering is tonight in fact. The Gatherings allow all the Clans to come together in peace, for one night. But you must understand that longer alliances are more trouble than they're worth." exclaimed Lionheart.

"It is our Clan loyalty that makes us strong. If you weaken that loyalty, you weaken your chance at survival." grumbled Tigerclaw.

Firepaw nodded.

"I understand." said Firepaw.

The group continued on the tour of the territory. After jumping over a stream, the ThunderClan warriors and apprentices came to a road.

"This is the Thunderpath. The Twolegs ride inside monsters on it." told Tigerclaw.

A monster came into sight in the distance. Quickly, the four Clanmates ran back into the forest. When they where safely in the forest, Lionheart spoke.

"ShadowClan lives past the Thunderpath. It helps keep them out of our territory. Luckily the monsters don't leave the Thunderpath." panted Lionheart.

Lionheart took a deep breath.

"We should return to camp. You have now seen all the borders. We will avoid Snakerocks, even though the way will be longer. An untrained apprentice would be easy prey for an adder, and I expect you two are getting tired." spoke Lionheart.

Firepaw couldn't help, but feel relieved. All he wanted to do was curl up in his sleeping bad, and go to sleep.

The scent of the ThunderClan camp came into view. Firepaw and Graypaw grabbed a few pieces of deer meet. Dustpaw and Sandpaw where already eating by the apprentices stump.

"Hi there kittypet. Enjoy the food we caught for you." snapped Dustpaw

Sandpaw lifted a piece of meat in front of Firepaw's nose, teasing him.

"Who knows, you might even learn to catch your own prey someday." gloated Sandpaw.

Graypaw didn't like how the two older apprentices where treating his friend.

"Are you two still on hunting duty? Never mind. While you were out hunting, we were patrolling the borders. You'll be glad to know all is safe." retorted Graypaw.

"I'm sure the other Clans were terrified when they smelled you two coming!" yowled Dustpaw.

Graypaw stamped his foot against the ground.

"They didn't even dare show their faces." replied Graypaw.

Sandpaw stuck her nose in the air.

"Well, we'll ask them tonight at the Gathering." meowed Sandpaw.

"You're going to the Gathering." complained Firepaw.

Dustpaw smirked.

"Of course we get to go. It's a great honor. We'll tell you all about it when we get back." gloated Dustpaw.

A ThunderClan warrior called for Dustpaw and Sandpaw. The two apprentices stood and grabbed their weapons.

"Goodbye, you two. Have a nice quiet evening." chuckled Sandpaw.

With that Dustpaw and Sandpaw disappeared from the clearing. Firepaw looked at his best friend.

"Have you ever been to a Gathering, Graypaw?" asked Firepaw.

Graypaw shook his head.

"Not yet, but it won't be long. All apprentices go to a Gathering, some time or another." answered Graypaw.

The two apprentices finished eating their deer. They climbed into their sleeping bags, and fell asleep.

The following morning, Firepaw and Graypaw went into camp early. They had woken up early to avoid hearing Dustpaw and Sandpaw's gloating. Firepaw had wanted to hear about the Gathering, but he didn't want it to be from the two older apprentices.

"You'll hear about it later. And if I know Dustpaw and Sandpaw, they will be gloating about it when they tell us." complained Graypaw.

The two apprentices reached the training ground. They could see Ravenpaw in the training ground with his weapons. He had been released from Spottedleaf's care a little while ago.

"Cheer up, Ravenpaw. I know you hate training, but you're not usually this miserable." stated Graypaw.

The scent of Lionheart and Tigerclaw hung in the air.

"I suppose I'm just worried about me shoulder wound reopening." mumbled Ravenpaw.

Tigerclaw emerged from the bushes, Lionheart fallowing closely.

"Warriors should suffer their pain silently. You need to learn to hold your tongue, Ravenpaw." growled Tigerclaw.

Ravenpaw cowered in front of his mentor.

"Tigerclaw's even madder than usual." whispered Graypaw.

Firepaw had to agree with his friend on that. Tigerclaw was a lot more aggressive than he was yesterday. Lionheart approached the three young apprentices.

"We will be training with our weapons today. Ravenpaw, Tigerclaw wants to train you in private. Graypaw, you practice you sneak attack. Firepaw, come with me. It's time you go your weapons." explained Lionheart.

Firepaw eagerly fallowed after Lionheart. Lionheart led Firepaw to an old looking tent.

"This is where we store weapons that are not being used by the Clan. Go and chose the weapons that you feel the most comfortable with." told Lionheart.

Firepaw walked into the tent. He tried drawing a bow, but it didn't feel right. Then he saw a war hammer like Graypaw and Lionheart's. Firepaw swung the hammer around a few times, but again it didn't feel right. Firepaw the tried the war axes, but as before it wasn't right.

Then, in the back of the tent, Firepaw saw it. It was a simple short spear and club. The young apprentice tried out both weapons. These felt natural in his hand, like an extension of his body. Firepaw knew he had found his weapons.

He exited the tent, and showed the weapons to Lionheart.

"Not many chose a club, most prefer a hammer or an axe, but if the weapon feels natural in your hand is all that matters. Come we can now continue with your training." instructed Lionheart.

Lionheart had Firepaw and Graypaw spare for what seemed like hours. Finally, the day came to an end. On their way back to came, Firepaw asked Graypaw about the different types of Clan weapons.

"Well you already know all the weapons. Warriors use bows and arrows, knives, spears, axes, clubs and war hammers. Each warrior is trained in at least one of these weapons. Only the Clan leader and deputy have to be fluent in all forms of weaponry. And only the Clan leader can use a sword." explained Graypaw.

"What's so special about a sword?" asked Firepaw.

"These aren't normal swords, Firepaw. The leader's sword was forged by StarClan themselves. Each Clan leader carries the same sword. The sword that Bluestar wears has been around since the beginning of the Clans." exclaimed Graypaw.

Firepaw then asked about the different types of Clan clothing.

"Well the Clan leaders, both tom and she-cat alike, wear a long sleeved white knee length robe and white leggings. Male deputies, like Lionheart, wear white kilts. A she-cat deputy will wear a white shirt and skirt. The normal warrior dress is a plain brown kilt, for toms, and a strap sleeved shirts and skirts, for she-cats. The Medicine-woman will wear a colourless long sleeved ankle length dress. A Medicine-man will wear plain leggings and a short sleeved shirt. Queens all wear loss deer hide dresses. Elders, both toms and she-cats, wear long sleeved shirt, leggings and cloaks. Kits just wear what ever is left over." told Graypaw.

"But what about in leaf bare? You can't go around bare foot and without a shirt on, so what do you do then?" wondered Firepaw.

Graypaw shook his head.

"We know we can't go around like this all year. Male warriors will wear leggings under their kilts, knee high boots and long sleeved shirts. Female warriors also wear leggings and boots, but they wear a second shirt over their normal greenleaf shirt. Clan leaders, Medicine-men and Medicine-women will wear high boots and knee length coats. Queens, if there are any, will just wear a cloak and boots. Elders just dress like they normally do, just with shoes." explained Graypaw.

They made it back to camp. Firepaw was glad to be back. The apprentices hurried to get some fresh-kill and a good night's sleep.

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been writing other stories. I won't be updating this one, until I at least have one review on one of my other stories. Comment if you like it, and comment on my other stories too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to update. I don't own warrior cats or any of the characters. I only own thi9s idea and the story.**

It had been five moons since Firepaw joined ThunderClan. Firepaw had been looking for prey for over an hour. His spear was in his hand and his club tied around his waist. Suddenly the scent of a catperson filled the air. Without thinking Firepaw jumped on the catperson.

"Ambush." shouted Graypaw.

Firepaw then realised he had jumped onto Graypaw. Quickly the former kittypet jumped up and dodged a swing from his friend's hammer.

"Graypaw wait, it's me, Firepaw." shouted Firepaw.

"Firepaw?" realised Graypaw.

A grin crossed the red haired apprentice's face.

"I thought you were an enemy warrior, sorry." apologised Firepaw.

"I sure felt like it. You nearly ripped me to shreds." declared Graypaw.

"Well what was I suppose to think with you creeping up on me like that?" asked Firepaw.

Graypaw frowned and twitched his tail in anger.

"Creeping up! That was my best stealth crouch." said Graypaw.

"Sure maybe for a lopsided badger." teased Firepaw.

"I'll show you lopsided badger." growled Graypaw.

Graypaw lunged at Firepaw. The two apprentices began to wrestle. Graypaw had Firepaw pinned against the ground.

"You give up to easily!" laughed Graypaw.

I half a second Firepaw sprang up and had Graypaw pinned in his place.

"Surprise is a warrior's greatest weapon." chuckled Firepaw.

Firepaw had remembered one of the lessons Lionheart had taught him and Graypaw. He let the gray hair apprentice up after a few more glorious moments of glory.

"So how you doing with hunting?" asked Graypaw.

"I was doing fine, until you showed up. We probably scared off all the prey between here and Fourtrees." sighed Firepaw.

"Oh, sorry." mewed Graypaw.

Firepaw smiled and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"That's alright, Graypaw. Shouldn't you be out on patrol with Lionheart and Tigerclaw, at the WindClan border? Didn't Bluestar want you to give them a message?" wondered Firepaw.

Graypaw turned around and began to walk in a different direction.

"Yeah, but there's plenty of time. I was going to try and catch something to eat before I went. I'm starving." complained Graypaw.

"Same here. But I have to hunt for the Clan before I can hunt for myself." remembered Firepaw.

"I bet Dustpaw and Sandpaw caught a few mouthfuls of prey while they were on hunting duty." assured Graypaw.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did, but this is my first solo assignment…" began Firepaw.

"And you want to do it right; I know." sighed Graypaw.

The two apprentices decided to do a little hunting together before Graypaw had to go on patrol. The two got into a talk after they saw a coyote run past. They talked about coyotes and badgers.

Firepaw made a mental note to tell Bluestar they spotted a coyote in the territory; it could be harmful to the queens and young children.

The two apprentices looked at the Thunderpath as it came closer to them.

"The Thunderpath, I didn't realise we came this far." panicked Firepaw.

The two looked over to the ShadowClan border. They could smell the scent of monsters everywhere.

"Yuck! Those monsters really stink!" said Graypaw.

Graypaw covered his nose as Firepaw took another step forward.

"Have you ever crossed the Thunderpath, Graypaw?" asked Firepaw.

Graypaw shook his head. Firepaw stepped onto the Thunderpath and began to cross. Out on nowhere a monster came running down the Thunderpath.

Firepaw, look out." warned Graypaw.

Firepaw was frozen with fear. Graypaw ran and dragged his friend off the Thunderpath. They hid in the bushes and Graypaw mumbled the spell to distract people from a searten object. The gray apprentice hoped he remembered what Lionheart had taught him.

When the monster was out of sight, Graypaw looked at his friend.

"You mouse-brained fool! What were you thinking? You could have been killed" shouted Graypaw.

"I just wanted to know what the Thunderpath felt like." whispered Firepaw.

Graypaw looked at his sad and scared friend.

"Come on, let's get out of here." offered Graypaw.

The two apprentices stood and were about to leave, when Firepaw saw something from the ShadowClan side of the Thunderpath.

"Graypaw, did you see that?" wondered Firepaw.

"See what?" asked Graypaw.

"I think UI saw a ShadowClan warrior. On the other side of the Thunderpath." answered Firepaw.

"A ShadowClan warrior! Really?" gasped Graypaw.

"I'm pretty sure." assured Firepaw.

"It's a good thing that monster came when it did. Where there is one ShadowClan warrior, there's probably a whole Clan behind it." stated Graypaw.

The two friends left the Thunderpath far behind them. Graypaw went to his patrol, and Firepaw kept on hunting.

Firepaw looked for what felt like moons for some useful prey. All he had been able to catch was one rabbit and a handful of mice. The mice could be made into a thin stew and the rabbit could possible feed one, maybe two, mouths.

A scent caught Firepaw's attention. This time he thought before he pounced. It was defiantly not the scent of a ThunderClan cat. It was a she-cat, an old one by the smell of it.

Cautiously, Firepaw crept towards the scent. He saw the she-cat he had been tracking.

The she-cat was very old with a pushed in, flat face, long tangled gray hair, nicked ears, a bushy tail and she was covered in old scars. She wore a torn dress that barely covered her.

Quickly, the ThunderClan apprentice attacked the older rough. In less than three seconds the rough she-cat had Firepaw pinned against the ground.

"Easy prey for Yellowfang." hissed the rough.

The rough smiled, exposing broken and missing yellow stained teeth. He waited for just the right moment, and then he attacked. Firepaw had Yellowfang pinned to the ground, a dagger against her throat.

"Not so easy prey now am I, Yellowfang." chuckled Firepaw.

"Good job apprentice, but not good enough." grumbled Yellowfang.

"You're in ThunderClan hunting ground. Move on, and I'll let you off with a warning." growled Firepaw.

"I will stay and hunt here as long as I like." insisted Yellowfang.

Firepaw pressed harder on the dagger at Yellowfang's throat. All trace of kittypet had left him moons ago. His warrior blood began to boil.

"Enough talk." hissed Firepaw.

Yellowfang broke free of the young apprentices grip. In that instant the two clashed. Firepaw grabbed his club and bashed the side of Yellowfang's leg. The old catperson fell to the ground.

"Had enough yet?" asked Firepaw.

"Never! If I was not so tired and hungry, you would have fresh-kill. Finish me off, I won't stop you." panted Yellowfang.

Firepaw raised his dagger then put it back down. He could possibly kill in the heart of battle, but not this, not a mercy killing in cold blood. No he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"What's the matter apprentice? You're hesitating like a pathetic kittypet." grumbled Yellowfang.

"I'm an apprentice of ThunderClan." shouted Firepaw.

Yellowfang could tell she hit a nerve. For the first time she noticed that Firepaw didn't have a tail or ears.

"Don't tell me ThunderClan is so desperate as to let kittypets join Clan rank." hassled Yellowfang.

Firepaw growled and stomped his foot against the ground.

"ThunderClan is not weak." yelled Firepaw.

"The prove yourself. Act like a warrior, and finish me off. You would be doing me a favour." sighed Yellowfang.

"You see in a big hurry to join StarClan." noticed Firepaw.

Yellowfang scowled and hissed.

"It's none of your concern, you mouse-brained fool. What's the problem, kittypet? Are you trying to talk me to death?" growled Yellowfang.

For the first time Firepaw took notice at how thin and weak Yellowfang was. He took his dagger and began to skin the rabbit he had caught. He'd have to find an excuse to why he only had the hide and not meat latter. Yellowfang looked at the raw skinned rabbit Firepaw had thrown to her.

"I can take it back if you don't want it." Insisted Firepaw.

"No! I want it." panicked Yellowfang.

Yellowfang quickly ate the rabbit, spitting out any piece of bone or fur that accidentally got caught in her mouth. Firepaw skinned three mice and ate them himself. The Clan would normally eat smaller prey, like mice and squirrels, raw or cook them in stews.

"Warriors are coming." warned Yellowfang.

Firepaw could also scent the warriors. What had he done? He just fed an enemy and gave away the Clan's food. How would Lionheart and Tigerclaw react, even worse, how would Bluestar react? His first solo assignment and he broke the warrior code.

**So how is it? Comment if you like the story. I would also like some more comments on my other fanfics. Leave a comment on this and the rest of my fanfics.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long with the update.**

Firepaw could feel the panic in Yellowfang.

"So long. Thanks for the meal." huffed Yellowfang.

Yellowfang tried to lips away, but was stopped by the pain.

"This leg's stiffened up while I was resting." panted Yellowfang.

Yellowfang tried to limp away aging, but it was too late. Out of the bushes stepped Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, Willowpelt, and to Firepaw's grief Bluestar. Graypaw came bouncing up from behind the warriors.

"Hi, Firepaw." cheered Graypaw.

"Silence!" growled Tigerclaw.

Firepaw looked back at Yellowfang. The scent of fear covered her and he knew the warriors could scent it too. Bluestar approached the young apprentice.

"Firepaw, who have we here?" asked Bluestar.

"She was weak and hunger Bluestar. I just couldn't let her starve." stated Firepaw.

A scowl crossed Bluestar's face.

"And what about you? Was your hunger so bad that you fed yourself before feeding your Clan? Do I have to remind you it is less than a moon until leaf fall? I assume that you had a good reason for breaking the warrior code?" asked Bluestar.

Tigerclaw bumped into the conversation.

"Once a kittypet, always a kittypet." snapped Tigerclaw.

Bluestar ignored Tigerclaw and looked at Yellowfang for the first time.

"Well, well, Firepaw! Looks like you caught a ShadowClan catperson. And one I know quite well. You are the ShadowClan medicine-woman aren't you? What brings you this far into ThunderClan territory?" wondered Bluestar.

Firepaw had been right about thinking he was being attacked by ShadowClan. Only he had been fighting a medicine-woman and not a she-warrior as he thought. But if Yellowfang was a medicine-woman how come she could fight so well? Firepaw had seen Spottedleaf do a little fight training, but that only ever consisted on using a knife and simple hand to hand combat. It was nowhere near warrior weapons handling and fighting skills. So how come Yellowfang was so good at fighting?

"I was the ShadowClan medicine-woman, but now I chose to travel alone." hissed Yellowfang.

A slight laugh of victory came from Tigerclaw's throat.

"Yellowfang! It looks like you have fallen on hard time to be beaten by an apprentice!" joked Tigerclaw.

Darkstripe spoke after his former mentor had finished.

"This old bag of bones in no use to us. Let's kill her now. As for this kittypet, he has broken the warrior code by feeding the enemy. He should be punished." bellowed Darkstripe.

Bluestar looked at the younger warrior.

"Calm yourself, Darkstripe. All the Clans speak of Yellowfang's bravery and wisdom. It may help us to hear what she has to say. Come, we'll take her back to camp. We'll decide what to do with her there and Firepaw." proclaimed Bluestar.

Bluestar had Willowpelt help walk Yellowfang back to camp. Willowpelt wore the normal female warrior dress and had silver gray ears, a silver gray tail and kept her long silver gray hair in a ponytail. Firepaw remembered that Willowpelt was Graypaw's mother, but was also the mother of Darkstripe and Longtail.

That made Graypaw a half-brother to Darkstripe and Longtail. Firepaw didn't want to have either of those warriors in his family tree, even if he was clan born. He also remembered Willowpelt being the full sister of Spottedleaf and Redtail, the former ThunderClan deputy. That made Graypaw and Sandpaw cousins and them the niece and nephew of the ThunderClan medicine-woman, Spottedleaf. Firepaw was glad he didn't have such a confusing family tree.

"Have you ever heard of Yellowfang?" whispered Firepaw.

Graypaw shook his head.

"A bit. Apparently she was a warrior before she became a medicine-woman, which is unusual. I can't imagine her being a loner though. She liver her whole life in ShadowClan." exclaimed Graypaw.

That would explain why Yellowfang was such a good fighter, she use to be a warrior.

"What's a loner?" asked Firepaw.

"I keep forgetting that you're not originally born in the Clan. A loner is a catperson that doesn't live in a Clan. They live close to Twolegs and even wear Twoleg clothing. Tigerclaw says they are untrustworthy and selfish." explained Graypaw.

"I might end up a loner once Bluestar has finished with me." moaned Firepaw.

"Bluestar is very fair. She won't throw you out. She seems glad to have such an important catperson as our prisoner. I'm sure she's not going to make a fuss about you feeding that old she-cat." assured Graypaw.

"But they keep saying that prey is scarce. And leaf fall is nearly here. Why did I give her that rabbit?" wined Firepaw.

"Well yeah. That was mouse-brained. You really broke the warrior code there, but no one is perfect." said Graypaw.

"Thanks a lot, Graypaw." sarcastically said Firepaw.

The ThunderClan catpeople continued to walk back to camp with a ShadowClan prisoner.

Bluestar was standing on the Highrock and had already called a clan meeting. All the warriors, elder, apprentices, queens and the youngest children gathered at the Highrock. Yellowfang seemed to be blind and deaf to the commotion around her.

Tigerclaw's yowl could be heard over everything else in the forest.

"It's just too dangerous to bring an enemy warrior into the heart of ThunderClan territory! Now that she knows the camp, even the youngest ShadowClan child will hear of it. We will have to move." yowled Tigerclaw.

"That is enough Tigerclaw. We do not need to be so drastic. ThunderClan has lived in this spot since the beginning of the Clans itself. We have no reason to move from our ancestral camp. And Yellowfang says she is traveling alone. Why would she risk her hide deliver a message to ShadowClan? It would make more scenes for them to send a young warrior and not an old medicine-woman. And of all the Clans, ShadowClan hates roughs and loners the most. And Yellowfang might be willing to share some ShadowClan secrets with us." announced Bluestar.

Firepaw watched as the hair all over Tigerclaw's body stood on end. But Bluestar took no attention.

"Frostfur step forward." kindly ordered Bluestar.

A she-cat with long white hair, ears and a white tail, dressed in the loss deer hide dress of the queens, approached the Highrock. Firepaw recognised the she-cat as Frostfur, one of the queens with older children.

"Yes Bluestar? What is it?" asked Frostfur.

"One of the apprentices has seen a coyote in our territory. Warn the other queens to guard the nursery carefully. And all children who are not apprentices must stay within the camp until the coyote has been driven away by the warriors." stated Bluestar.

"I will pass on the message to the queens not attending right now. Thank you, Bluestar." said Frostfur.

Frostfur ran to the nursery tent and disappeared into one of them. Bluestar called the meeting to an end and everyone left.

Bluestar walked over to the tent used to store meat. The ThunderClan leader took a deer leg and went to go join the senior warriors, who grabbed something after their leader had decided.

Finally Firepaw's hunger drove him forward. He could see Graypaw sharing a rabbit with Ravenpaw, eating by the tree stump. Firepaw was about to enter the meat tent when Tigerclaw stopped him.

"Not for you. You didn't bring back any decent prey. The elder will eat your share. Take it to them." ordered Tigerclaw.

Firepaw grabbed a piece a deer and walked over to the elder's tent. After delivering his prey to the elders Firepaw climbed into his sleeping bag and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next day Bluestar called another clan meeting.

"May all those catpeople old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." called out Bluestar.

Firepaw climbed out of his sleeping bag, grabbed his weapons and hurried to the Highrock. Once everyone was gathered Bluestar continued to speak.

"I have decided what to do about the ShadowClan prisoner and the apprentice that found her. Yellowfang is to be treated like a guest and no harm is to come to her." began Bluestar.

A few yowls of displeasure came from the Clans throats. Bluestar waited for silence before continuing.

"One young apprentice has been sharing mentors with Graypaw and Ravenpaw. By teaching him, I shall speed up the training of all three apprentices. I shall take on Firepaw as my apprentice." declared Bluestar.

Everyone, including Firepaw, was completely speechless. Graypaw leaned over and whispered into his friend's ear.

"What an honor! It's been moons since Bluestar took an apprentice. Usually she only trains the children of the deputy." whispered Graypaw.

Tigerclaw let out a deep growl.

"So Firepaw is to be rewarded, not punished, for feeding an enemy warrior when he should have been feeding his Clan." growled Tigerclaw.

Bluestar's ice gold eyes glared at Tigerclaw.

"Firepaw is my apprentice now. I will deal with him. And as his punishment Firepaw is to care for Yellowfang." stated Bluestar.

Darkstripe challenged his leader.

"But the Clan can't support Yellowfang. We have too many mouths to feed already." shouted Darkstripe.

"And some of them are bigger than others." joked Graypaw.

Bluestar glared at the two half-brothers and they both fell silent.

"I don't need anyone to look after me! And I'll split open anyone who tries!" threatened Yellowfang.

"That is enough out of everyone. I will have no complaints. Firepaw until I tell you otherwise you are to take care of Yellowfang." ordered Bluestar.

"Yes Bluestar." said Firepaw.

Firepaw could hear Dustpaw and Sandpaw talking behind his back.

"Good idea. That kittypet had better he good at catching fleas!" chuckled Dustpaw.

"And hunting! That sack of bones is going to need feeding up." added Sandpaw.

Bluestar got everyone's attention again.

"Enough! I hope Firepaw will find no shame in caring for Yellowfang. She is a healer, and she is his elder. For those alone he should respect her!" began Bluestar.

Bluestar then shot a look at Dustpaw and Sandpaw. The two apprentices shrunk at their leaders stare.

"And there is no humiliation in caring for another when they can no longer take care of themselves. The meeting is over. I would like to speak to my senior warriors alone now." shouted Bluestar.

Bluestar jumped off the Highrock. Lionheart and all the other senior warrior followed their leader. A few of the younger warriors congratulated Firepaw on becoming Bluestar's apprentice. Longtail walked up to Firepaw, the cut in his ear from their first fight noticeable for everyone to see.

"Well, I hope you'll think twice about bringing strays back into the camp next time. Like I said, outsiders always bring trouble." repeated Longtail.

**I'm making a few changes to the plot in this story. WindClan was never driven out by ShadowClan. Instead something else involving ShadowClan happened to WindClan. You'll have to wait and find out what happens.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own warrior cats or any of the characters.**

Longtail gave one last glare to Firepaw before leaving. Graypaw waited until Longtail was out of sight before talking.

"I'd go and see to Yellowfang, if I were you. She doesn't seem to happy." whispered Graypaw.

Firepaw looked over to Yellowfang. The old she-cat was still around the Highrock, a sinister scowl upon her face.

"Well here goes. Wish me luck." said Firepaw.

"You'll need the whole of StarClan on your side for this one. Call out if you need help. If she looks like she's going to attack I'll sneak up behind her and hit her with an old bone." joked Graypaw.

Firepaw laughed at his friend's joke. All his amusement vanished when he approached Yellowfang. Yellowfang hissed making Firepaw stop in his steps.

"Don't come any closer, kittypet." hissed Yellowfang.

Firepaw frowned and crossed his arms.

"Call me what you like. I'm just following Bluestar's orders." responded Firepaw.

"You are a kittypet, though, aren't you?" wheezed Yellowfang.

Firepaw could tell Yellowfang was very tired. She didn't have half the furry she did during their fight.

"I use to live with Twolegs when I was a kit." told Firepaw.

Firepaw had come, use to calling his years with humans… correction Twolegs as his kit years.

"Your mother a kittypet? Your father a kittypet?" asked Yellowfang.

Firepaw hated talking about his parents. After his father abandoning his family and his mother's death he never spoke of them.

"Yes they were." said Firepaw.

Yellowfang's expression darkened and her voice became hard.

"Kittypet blood is not the same as warrior blood. Why don't you run back to the Twolegs now instead of looking after me? It's humiliating, being fussed over by a lowborn creature like you." complained Yellowfang.

Firepaw had run out of patience.

"You'd be humiliated if I was forest born. You'd feel ashamed whether I was a precious she-cat from your own clan or a Twoleg that happened to find you on the ground. It's the fact you have to rely on others that you find so humiliating!" snapped Firepaw.

Yellowfang looked at the young apprentice a little surprised.

"You're just going to have to get use to being cared for by others until you can look after yourself again, you spiteful old bone bag!" snarled Firepaw.

Firepaw realised what he had said and knew he had to apologise.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say any of those things." apologised Firepaw.

Yellowfang began to laugh and her tail twitched in amusement.

"You have spirit, kittypet. Now, I'm tired and my leg hurts. I need sleep and something to put on this wound. Go and find that medicine-woman of yours and ask her for some herbs. I think you'll find goldenrod will help. And, while you're at it, I wouldn't mind a few poppy seeds to chew one. The pain is killing me." complained Yellowfang.

Firepaw slightly chuckled then went off to find Spottedleaf. In a few moments Firepaw found Spottedleaf sitting outside her tent. Firepaw told Spottedleaf the herbs Yellowfang had asked for.

"I have most of those in my tent. I'll fetch some marigold leaves too. If she dresses her wound with it, it'll keep off any infection. Wait here." replied Spottedleaf.

Firepaw followed Spottedleaf into her tent. It was the first, and hopefully only time, Firepaw had been in Spottedleaf's tent. The tent was pretty small and basic.

There was one open sleeping bag, most likely Spottedleaf's. A few more sleeping bags, for injured Clanmates, if they needed to stay the night. And bags of herbs hung from the tent frame.

Spottedleaf dug around in some of the bags and pulled out the herbs she had been looking for. The medicine-woman gave the herbs to Firepaw.

"Tell Yellowfang to go easy on the poppy seeds. I don't want her to deaden her pain entirely. A little pain can be useful, as it will help me judge how well she is healing." explained Spottedleaf.

Firepaw thanked Spottedleaf and ran back to grumpy, old, Yellowfang. Firepaw noticed Tigerclaw watching him from outside the male warriors den. The young apprentice ignored the warrior and delivered the herbs to his elder.

"Good. Now before you leave me in peace, find me something to eat. I'm starving!" stated Yellowfang.

Firepaw got up and went to go find something for Yellowfang to eat.

Three days had passed since Yellowfang came to the camp. Firepaw awoke early and nudged Graypaw who was sleeping beside him.

"Wake up, or you'll be late for training." warned Firepaw.

Graypaw stretched out like a cat and shook his head. Firepaw then woke up Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw jumped up and awoke with a scream. The red haired apprentice comforted his scared friend.

"It's alright Ravenpaw. It's time for training." soothed Firepaw.

Dustpaw and Sandpaw awoke with angry growls. The two silently complained about the other three apprentices. The apprentices got ready for the day.

All the males put on the kilt they wore over a loincloth. Sandpaw put on the skirt over her loincloth and put on her shirt. Everyone then grabbed their weapons.

Sandpaw grabbed her bow and arrows. Dustpaw tied his axe to his hip and held his spear in his right hand. Graypaw grabbed his spear and war hammer. Ravenpaw tied his long knife to his back and shakily held his spear. Firepaw grabbed his spear and club.

The five apprentices exited their tent. Dustpaw stared back at Firepaw.

"Another day, of looking after that mangy old fleabag right Firepaw? I bet you wish you were out training with us." teased Dustpaw.

Firepaw ignored his denmates taunts. Graypaw put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Don't worry, Firepaw. Bluestar will have you back in training before long." assured Graypaw.

Sandpaw bumped into the conversation.

"Perhaps she thinks a kittypet is better off staying in camp, tending to the sick." snickered Sandpaw.

Firepaw didn't take Sandpaw's insults too seriously. She had not lost her father too long ago and that was why she acted this way. Dustpaw had also lost his mentor so Firepaw could understand how he was acting too.

"What is Whitestorm teaching you today, Sandpaw?" asked Firepaw.

"Whitestorm and I are going to work on our archery. He's going to train me to become a true warrior." proudly replied Sandpaw.

Firepaw then asked the same question to Graypaw.

"Lionheart's taking me to the Great Sycamore to practice my climbing. I'd best go. He'll be waiting." realised Graypaw.

"I'll come with you to the top of the ravine. I have to find some food for Yellowfang anyways. Coming, Ravenpaw? Tigerclaw must have something planned for you." assumed Firepaw.

"He sure does have something planned for me." muttered Ravenpaw.

The three friends ran to the top of the ravine. Firepaw waved goodbye to his friends and went to go hunting. He managed to catch ten mice and three squirrels.

"That should be enough to satisfy Yellowfang." thought Firepaw.

Firepaw look the prey and went to where Yellowfang was being held. He skinned the prey and gave it to Yellowfang.

"Here." said Firepaw.

Yellowfang did not respond but began to eat a squirrel. Firepaw noticed Yellowfang look at four kits that were playing not too far away. The kits were Frostfur's children Cinderkit, Brackenkit, Brightkit, and Thornkit.  
>Cinderkit was a young she-kit with long gray hair in a messy braid, gray ears and a bushy tail. Brackenkit also had long golden-tabby hair in a ponytail, small golden ears and a skin gold tail. Cinderkit and Brackenkit were eight.<p>

Brightkit was the second she-kit with long free flowing white and ginger hair, pointed ears and a bushy tail. Thornkit was a tom with short golden-brown hair, ears and tail. Brightkit and Thornkit were seven.

The four siblings dressed in simple loincloths and the two she-kits in short skin shirts.

"Feel my teeth, Brokenstar." meowed Brackenkit.

Brackenkit lunged at his sister Cinderkit. The two kits chased each other towards the Highrock. Thornkit jumped in front of his two older siblings. They turned and ran in the opposite direction. Brightkit stopped her older siblings from escaping. Cinderkit ran and bumped into Yellowfang.

"Stay away from me you scrap of fur." hissed Yellowfang.

Cinderkit and her siblings turned tail and ran. The four young children hid behind Frostfur as she came into view.

"I think the kits are finding it hard being confined to camp. They're getting wrestles." told Frostfur.

"I don't care how restless they are. Just keep them away from me." growled Yellowfang.

Frostfur gathered up her children and went back to the nursery tents.

"Don't you like kits? Did you ever have kits of your own?" asked Firepaw.

A slight look of worry appeared on Yellowfang's face.

"Don't you know medicine-men and medicine-woman are not allowed to have children?" hissed Yellowfang.

"But I heard you were a warrior before becoming a medicine-woman." recalled Firepaw.

"I have no kits! Anyway accidents seem to happen when kits are around me." grumbled Yellowfang.

Yellowfang began to complain about having ticks. Firepaw went back to Spottedleaf's tent to get some mouse bile. Spottedleaf gave the mouse bile to Firepaw. The young apprentice ran back to Yellowfang.

Firepaw held his nose as he put the mouse bile on Yellowfang's ticks. After all the ticks were gone, Firepaw left Yellowfang alone. Firepaw went out of camp to find a stream to wash his hands. As Firepaw washed his hands Graypaw and Ravenpaw came out of the bushes.

"What are you doing?" asked Graypaw.

"Mouse bile. Don't ask. Where are Lionheart and Tigerclaw?" wondered Firepaw.

"They've gone to join the next patrol. They ordered us to spend the rest of the afternoon hunting." answered Graypaw.

Firepaw stood up and looked at his friends.

"Can I join you? Things are pretty busy back at camp. You'd think we were about to be attacked at any moment." assumed Firepaw.

"What makes you think we won't?" panicked Ravenpaw.

Ravenpaw looked all around like he was about to be attacked. The other two apprentices ignored their friends paranoia. The three apprentices began to hunt.

In less than an hour the three friends had brought down one deer and a couple of rabbits. When they got back to camp the warriors were impressed by the amount of prey the three apprentices had brought back.

Lionheart and Tigerclaw had just come back from patrol. Lionheart smiled at the three apprentices.

"Well done, you three. I hear you've been busy. The store is almost full. You might was well add that last to the pile of fresh-kill for tonight. And take some of it back to your den with you. You deserve a feast!" insisted Lionheart.

The three apprentices smiled with delight.

"I hope you've not been neglecting Yellowfang with all this hunting, Firepaw." growled Tigerclaw.

Firepaw frowned at Tigerclaw. He had brought back food for his Clan and he had not eaten a single bite, neither had Graypaw or Ravenpaw.

The three apprentices grabbed some food and went back to their tent. They put their weapons by their sleeping bags and sat down to eat. Everyone notice that Dustpaw and Sandpaw were not in the tent.

"Where are Dustpaw and Sandpaw?" asked Ravenpaw.

"They must still be on patrol." guessed Firepaw.

"Good. Finally some peace and quiet." meowed Graypaw.

The three friends laughed at Graypaw's wording. The three friends ate until their bellies were full. Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw fell onto their backs, looks of satisfaction on their faces.

"Hey, Firepaw! Guess what! Ravenpaw managed to get a complement out of Tigerclaw!" exclaimed Graypaw.

Firepaw looked shocked and stared at his timid friend.

"Really? What on earth did you do to please Tigerclaw fly?" jokingly asked Firepaw.

"Well I did catch two crows." answered Ravenpaw.

"How'd you manage that?" wondered Firepaw.

The clan did eat small birds, but it was pretty hard to catch a crow. Unless you had a bow and arrows it was nearly impossible to catch one. So how did Ravenpaw manage to catch two crows?

"I just threw my spear at one and it hit the other by accident. Actually I wasn't even aiming for the crow. So catching both was an accident." muttered Ravenpaw.

"But it was an impressive feet. Not even Tigerclaw can complain about that! He's been in such a bad mood since Bluestar became Firepaw's mentor. Make that since Lionheart became deputy." added Graypaw.

Ravenpaw looked down at the ground.

"He's just worried about ShadowClan and the extra patrols. You shouldn't try to annoy him." quietly said Ravenpaw.

Suddenly Firepaw remembered Yellowfang.

"I forgot to take Yellowfang her share." realised Firepaw.

"You wait here. I'll take her something." offered Graypaw.

"No I better go. This is my punishment, not yours." protested Firepaw.

"No one will notice. I'll be there and back before you can say Twolegs." assured Graypaw.

Firepaw felt a wave of relief wash over him. He watched as his friend disappeared out of the tent and went to the fresh-kill pile.

Graypaw picked up a piece of deer. He was about to go over to Yellowfang when Tigerclaw stopped him. Graypaw cowered under the stature of the older warrior.

"Where are you taking that prey? Not helping out young Firepaw by feeding that greedy traitor are you?" growled Tigerclaw.

"No I was just hungry. I was going to take it someplace quiet to eat. If Firepaw or Ravenpaw saw it I would be left with nothing." stuttered Graypaw.

"Then if you are so hungry why don't you eat it now?" questioned Tigerclaw.

Graypaw felt his spine go cold and his knees began to buckle.

"But we're in the middle of camp. It would be rude for me to eat here." gulped Graypaw.

"Now!" shouted Tigerclaw.

Graypaw hurried and ate the deer meat he was carrying. The gray apprentice held his stomach once he was done eating. Tigerclaw gave a fake smile to Graypaw.

"Better now?" mockingly asked Tigerclaw.

"Yes." replied Graypaw.

Graypaw went back into the apprentice tent. He quickly explained to Firepaw and Ravenpaw what happened with Tigerclaw. Firepaw smiled at his friend.

"Thanks Graypaw. That was quick thinking." thanked Firepaw.

Firepaw was about to leave when he heard Graypaw moan.

"Are you alright Graypaw?" asked Firepaw.

Graypaw looked like he was about to empty his stomach.

"I think I ate too much." groaned Graypaw.

Firepaw rubbed his friend on the back and helped his stand.

"You should see Spottedleaf. I'm sure she has something that will make you feel better." swore Firepaw.

"I hope so." grumbled Graypaw.

Firepaw helped guide Graypaw to Spottedleaf's tent. After his friend was in safe hands Firepaw went to give Yellowfang her food. From looking after a grouchy old cat, to helping out an apprentice, Firepaw felt like he was carrying for the entire Clan. Pretty soon he would be the Clan leader and everyone would be calling him Fire_star._ Firepaw shook his head.

"The day everyone starts calling me Firestar is the day Sandpaw becomes my mate, or Yellowfang becomes ThunderClan's medicine-woman. It's never going to happen." thought Firepaw.

Little did Firepaw know there were a lot of surprises in store, for the future?

**Sorry about the delay. Comment if you like the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own warrior cats or any of the characters. I only own this story. Sorry about the late update.**

Firepaw awoke from a painful sleep. All day yesterday he had to take care of Yellowfang and it was starting to get to him. The red haired apprentice looked around and saw he was the only one in the tent.

Grabbing his spear and club, Firepaw exited the apprentice's tent and walked to where Yellowfang was being kept. All it actually was just an old tattered hide propped up on four poles to keep the sun off. Yellowfang woke up from her soaked sleeping bag.

Firepaw noticed that Yellowfang had finally been given new clothes. The old she-cat now wore the loss hide dress of a clan queen. Once Yellowfang noticed a searten apprentice, she went back into her usual short fused temper.

"My bones ache this morning. Has it been raining all night?" complained Yellowfang.

"Since just after moonhigh. Your sleeping bag and the ground are completely wet. Why don't you move closer to the nursery?" suggested Firepaw.

Yellowfang's eyes looked startled for a split second then she let out a cat like hiss.

"And be kept up all night by those mewing little brats! I'd rather get wet." hissed Yellowfang.

"Then at least let me move you to a dryer area and dry out your sleeping bag." offered Firepaw.

"Thank you, Firepaw." quietly whispered Yellowfang.

Firepaw took down the structure shading Yellowfang and moved it to a dryer spot. He then dried out the sleeping bag like the queens had showed him how to do. The sleeping bag would probably be dry in under an hour.

Speckletail, a ThunderClan queen, came into Firepaw's sight. Speckletail had shoulder length light tabby hair, ears and tail. Like all the queens she dressed in a loss deer hide dress and had the clan crest around her neck. Her bare feet made no noise as she walked across the clearing.

"Hello Speckletail. Are you going to visit Yellowfang?" wondered Firepaw.

Speckletail crossed her arms and spat on the ground.

"Why would I want to visit that unnatural creature? Actually I'm looking for you. Bluestar wants to see you in her tent." informed Speckletail.

Firepaw thanked Speckletail and ran to Bluestar's tent. This was Firepaw's first time in his leader and mentor's tent. He could see different lengths and styles of spears, clubs, bows and arrows, knives, axes, war hammers and the famed sword Bluestar always carried.

Bluestar sat her back to Firepaw. She had off her long white robe and was wearing the strapped sleeved white shirt that was underneath. Bluestar sat there on the ground before turning to look at her apprentice.

"How is Yellowfang today?" asked Bluestar.

"The area she was staying in was damp, so I moved her shelter and dried out her sleeping bag." replied Firepaw.

"Is she well enough to hunt?" wondered Bluestar.

"I don't think so, Bluestar. She can walk well enough, but she can't hunt yet." answered Firepaw.

"I see." said Bluestar.

All was silent for what seemed like hours. Finally Bluestar spoke again.

"It is time for you to return to your training, Firepaw. But you'll need to work hard to make up for time you have lost." stated Bluestar.

Firepaw was so exited he could have hugged Bluestar, and he almost did, but he remembered he needed to show respect to his leader.

"Great! I man, thank you, Bluestar." stammered Firepaw.

Firepaw tried to sound as humble and neutral as possible. Bluestar smiled and lightly laughed. She gently pats her apprentice on the head.

"You will go out with Tigerclaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw this morning. I've asked Tigerclaw to assess the warrior skills of all our apprentices. Don't worry about Yellowfang. I'll make sure someone sees to her while you are gone." instructed Bluestar.

Firepaw couldn't hold it back anymore. The fire haired apprentice hugged his mentor, a happy smile on his face. Instead of pushing away Bluestar hugged her apprentice back.

They remained like that for what seemed like forever. Finally, Bluestar gently let go of her apprentice.

"Now, join your companions. I expect they're waiting for you." told Bluestar.

"Thank you, Bluestar." humbly said Firepaw.

Firepaw exited his leader's tent and went to go find his friends.

He eventually found Graypaw and Ravenpaw waiting by their favorite stump.

"So, you're joining us today." noticed Graypaw.

"Yes. Bluestar told me that Tigerclaw is going to asses us today. Are Dustpaw and Sandpaw going to be joining us?" wondered Firepaw.

Graypaw shook his head.

"Whitestorm and Darkstripe took them out on patrol. Tigerclaw is going to look at them later." answered Graypaw.

The three friends raced to their assessment. Lionheart and Tigerclaw were waiting for them in the forest. Tigerclaw got the three apprentices attention.

"Lionheart and I have spent the last few moons how to hunt properly. Today you will have a chance to show us what you have learned. Each of you will take a different route and gather as much prey as possible. Whatever you catch will be added to the store in the camp." explained Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw looked at his apprentice. Ravenpaw stepped back from his mentor.

"Ravenpaw, you will follow the trail beyond the Great Sycamore as far as the Snakerocks. That should be easy enough for your pitiful skills. You, Graypaw, will take the route along the stream, as far as the Thunderpath." exclaimed Tigerclaw.

"Great whet feet for me." mumbled Graypaw.

Graypaw was silenced by Tigerclaw's glare. The warrior then turned to the newest Clan apprentice.

"And finally you, Firepaw. What a shame your 'great' mentor couldn't be here today to witness your performance for herself. You shall take route through Tallpines, past the Treecut place, to the woods beyond." finished Tigerclaw.

Firepaw nodded, frantically tracing the route in his head.

"And remember, I'll be watching all of you." growled Tigerclaw.

Ravenpaw grabbed his weapons and ran to the Snakerocks. Tigerclaw and Lionheart bounded out of sight. Graypaw turned to his friend.

"I don't know why Tigerclaw thinks Snakerocks is an easy route! The place is crawling with adders." recalled Graypaw.

"Ravenpaw will have to spend his whole time trying not to get bitten." added Firepaw.

The two friends separated and went t to their designated paths. Firepaw was determined to show Tigerclaw he could be a true clan warrior.

In one hour Firepaw had managed to catch a bag full of rodents, small birds and some rabbits. He felt extremely proud of himself. Suddenly a strange scent caught Firepaw's attention. It was a scent that smelt somewhat familiar, but Firepaw attacked to fast before he could recognise it.

Firepaw looked down at the kittypet he had captured. The kittypet wore jeans, a white t-shirt and a green jacket. He had messy black and white hair. Instantly, Firepaw recognised who the kittypet was.

"Smudge!" gasped Firepaw.

"How do you know my name?" panicked Smudge.

Firepaw moved his dagger from Smudge's throat and let him sit up. Smudge then recognised his old friend.

"Rusty! How did you end up here? Are you living with those so called 'catpeople'? Or did you get adopted in another city? You must have been adopted, if you're still alive." declared Smudge.

"My names Firepaw now." said Firepaw.

Smudge tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, _Firepaw_, it looks like your new family doesn't feet you enough. You're a lot skinnier than the last time I saw you. You're hair has also grown. You should really get a haircut." stated Smudge.

It was true, Firepaw had changed a lot since he left the Twolegplace and joined the Clans in the forest. He had become thinner, his body was more muscled and his hair now reached his shoulders. He let it grow long and wild like most of the Clan had theirs.

"I don't need Twolegs to feed me. I've got a whole forest of food to eat." told Firepaw.

"Twolegs?" wondered Smudge.

"Humans. Twolegs are what the Clans call them." informed Firepaw.

Suddenly Smudge knew his friend's story about meeting catpeople had been real.

"You mean there are actual cat creatures living in the forest. And you're actually living with them?" gasped Smudge.

Firepaw shook his head.

"Yup. The Clan leader is even my mentor." slightly bragged Firepaw.

Firepaw knew what he said wouldn't mean much to Smudge, but he felt like he should tell him. Smudge dropped out of his confusion and asked his friend a question.

"So what's it like living wild? IS it everything you dreamed of?" asked Smudge.

Firepaw thought of all that happened to his since he joined ThunderClan. There were a lot of things he hated and a lot of things he liked.

"I know who I am now." simply said Firepaw.

Smudge got off up the ground and looked back into the Twolegplace.

"I should be getting home. Dinner will be ready soon. My mom doesn't like it when I'm late." said Smudge.

"Be careful Smudge. And stay alert. There could be catpeople in the area, that aren't as merciful on kittypets, as I am." exclaimed Firepaw.

"Good-bye Rusty. I'll tell everyone at home that you're okay." promised Smudge.

"Bye Smudge. Enjoy your meal." replied Firepaw.

Smudge ran back to his home in the Twolegplace. Firepaw grabbed his bag of prey and ran back to camp. He had caught a bunch of prey and just talked to an old friend. Now all he had to do was impress Bluestar and Tigerclaw, and his day would be perfect.

**Sorry again about the late update. I'll try to be faster next time. Comment if you like the story and comment on my other stories aswell.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Warrior Cats or any of the characters. I only own this story and the idea. Sorry about the late update.**

Firepaw returned to the clearing carrying all the prey he caught. Tigerclaw stood in the center of the clearing, a frown upon the massive warrior's face.

"You're the first back." said Tigerclaw.

"Yes, but I can go catch some more prey." assured Firepaw.

"Wouldn't you just get distracted by talking with kittypets?" growled Tigerclaw.

Firepaw held a silent gasp. Tigerclaw had been watching him. He knew that he had spoken with Smudge.

Graypaw and Lionheart came into the clearing. Graypaw dropped the prey he had caught. Tigerclaw turned to the apprentice and his mentor.

"Ravenpaw's late. We'll give him a bit longer to return and then go back to camp." grumbled Tigerclaw.

"But what if he's been bitten by an adder?" protested Firepaw.

"Then it's his own fault. There's no room for weaklings in ThunderClan." bellowed Tigerclaw.

In a few moments time Ravenpaw emerged from the bushes and into the clearing. Everyone, including Tigerclaw, where baffled by Ravenpaw's catch. Ravenpaw had caught the normal prey, small rodents, a few rabbits and some birds, but Ravenpaw had also managed to catch an adder. The warriors and apprentices gathered up the prey and walked back to camp.

It wasn't long before the three apprentices and two warriors were back at camp. Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw put the prey in the store hut. After delivering the prey the three apprentices took a few mice and one bird each and went to the tent to eat.

Graypaw looked at the adder Ravenpaw was carrying. Ravenpaw had taken the adder he caught with him.

"You brought the adder?" questioned Graypaw.

"What should I do with it?" wondered Ravenpaw.

"Can you eat adder?" curiously asked Graypaw.

Firepaw sighed and looked at his gray haired friend.

"Trust you to think of your stomach." joked Firepaw.

Graypaw grinned and twitched his ears.

"Let's put it on the stump. That way Dustpaw and Sandpaw can see it when they get back from patrol." suggested Graypaw.

Ravenpaw put the adder on the stump. The three apprentices skinned their prey and began to eat it raw.

Half an hour later Tigerclaw came to the apprentice's tent. The older warrior told Firepaw Bluestar wanted to see him in her tent. Firepaw grabbed his weapons and rushed to Bluestar's tent.

Bluestar had her back to Firepaw when he first entered her tent. Firepaw sat on the ground and looked ashamed of himself.

"Tigerclaw has told me he saw you talking to a kittypet from the Twolegplace. He said you began to fight this kittypet but ended up sharing tongues with it." exclaimed Bluestar.

All was silent until Firepaw took up the courage to speak.

"That is true, Bluestar. But her was an old friend. We grew up together. When I was a kittypet." guiltily said Firepaw.

Bluestar looked at her apprentice.

"Do you miss your old life, Firepaw? Do you wish to leave the Clan?" asked Bluestar.

Firepaw knew what he had to say.

"When I spoke with Smudge, that was the kittypet, it reminded me of what life would be like if I stayed with the Twolegs. I'm happy that I have left. I'm proud that I left. I would never have been satisfied with the soft life of a kittypet." sternly answered Firepaw.

Bluestar's expression slightly softened. She put a hand on Firepaw's shoulder. The red haired apprentice looked up from the ground.

"Very well. I believe you Firepaw." said Bluestar.

Bluestar's scowl was now a light smile.

"I spoke with Yellowfang earlier today. She thinks a lot of you. She's a wise old she-cat. And I suspect she wasn't always so bad tempered. I think I could grow to like her." insisted Bluestar.

Firepaw surprisingly felt happy that Bluestar liked Yellowfang. A glimpse of distrust quickly shown in the elderly Clan leader's eyes.

"But there is still something I do not trust about her. She will stay in ThunderClan, but remain as a prisoner. The queens will care for her. You must concentrate on your training." told Bluestar.

Firepaw nodded and was about to leave before Bluestar's voice stopped him.

"Firepaw, although you showed bad judgment today in talking to a kittypet, Tigerclaw and Lionheart have informed me on your hunting. In fact you, Graypaw and Ravenpaw all did rather well. You will come to the Gathering, all three of you." concluded Bluestar.

Bluestar dismissed Firepaw and the apprentice happily left. He was going to a Gathering! He, Firepaw, apprentice of Bluestar, was going to a Gathering! It was too good to be true.

Graypaw and Ravenpaw waited outside the apprentice tent for their friend. Firepaw came running back to the tent at top speed.

"So what did she say?" asked Graypaw.

"Tigerclaw told us he saw you sharing tongues with a kittypet this morning. Are you in trouble?" added Ravenpaw.

"No although Bluestar wasn't too pleased. She did invite all three of us to go to the Gathering." stated Firepaw.

"What!" questioned Graypaw.

"We're going to the Gathering." repeated Firepaw.

Graypaw and Firepaw began to excitedly talk amongst themselves. Ravenpaw just stayed quiet and out of the way.

"Are Sandpaw and Dustpaw coming?" huffed Graypaw.

"No, just the three of us. They have to stay behind and guard the camp." amusingly said Firepaw.

"Can I tell them? I can't want to see the looks of their faces!" chuckled Graypaw.

"Me either! I can't believe we're going and not them! Especially after Tigerclaw saw me talking to a kittypet." responded Firepaw.

"That was just bad luck. We brought back two full bags of prey and then some. We deserve to go the a Gathering." replied Graypaw.

Graypaw started to go off on how great the Gathering would be. Firepaw drowned out his friend's bantering and focused on the situation ahead.

Firepaw was still uneasy as to why Tigerclaw was watching him and not Ravenpaw or Graypaw. Why had Tigerclaw given him the path closest to the Twolegplace? Firepaw was just going to have to wait and see what fate had in store for him.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story and comment on my other stories as well. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own warrior cats or any of the characters.**

It was the beginning of left-fall. The ThunderClan warriors, queens, elders, medicine-woman and apprentices all followed after their leader and deputy. All the catpeople had changed into their thicker leaf-bare clothing.

The male warriors now wore thick pants under their kilts, long sleeved shirts and knee high boots. Female warriors wore pants under their skirts, a thick long sleeved shirt over their normal shirt and high boots. The apprentices dressed the same as the warriors.

Bluestar wore a white coat and white boots over her normal white leggings and knee length white robe. Spottedleaf wore her normal plain deer hide dress with plain leggings, a long coat and knee high boots. Lionheart, the ThunderClan deputy, dressed like the other male warriors only his clothing was white.

The elders dressed in their normal long sleeved shirts, pants and cloaks only the clothing was thicker and they wore warm boots. The few queens attending wore tighter deer skin dresses with a cloak and boots. All those who were above apprentices wore a lightning bolt necklace around their necks. All the warriors, apprentices, clan leader and deputy carried their weapons.

Fourtrees came into view. Firepaw looked and saw the other three clans in the distance. Excitement overcame the red haired apprentice. Graypaw and Ravenpaw ran to Firepaw's side.

"Look at all those catpeople down there." gasped Ravenpaw.

"There's Crookedstar. He's RiverClan's leader." said Graypaw.

Firepaw looked to where his friend was pointing. Firepaw looked at a large male tom with shoulder length light brown hair with golden highlights, his ears had a slight nick and he had a thick tail. His jaw was broken so it looked like he was always half frowning.

Crookedstar wore the normal white leader robes and carried a sword at his side. Around his neck the RiverClan leader wore a necklace with a wooden circle. A carving of a river was on the circle. Firepaw guessed this was the RiverClan crest since all the other RiverClan members also wore it.

"Hey, Firepaw! Did you see Sandpaw spit when I told her to have a nice evening at home?" asked Graypaw.

"You bet." chuckled Firepaw.

Ravenpaw spotted the ShadowClan leader.

"Look there's Brokenstar. He's ShadowClan's leader." remembered Ravenpaw.

The three apprentices looked at the ShadowClan leader. Brokenstar was a well muscled long matted dark brown haired tom, with scars all over his body and face, torn up ears and a bend in the middle of his tail. He dressed like the other clan leaders and had a skull crest, the ShadowClan crest, around his neck.

"He looks mean." shuttered Firepaw.

"He's got a reputation among the Clans for not suffering fools gladly. And he's not been leader that long either. He's been leader for a year or so now. His father, Raggedstar, was the previous leader of ShadowClan. It's pretty rare for one Clan leader to die and have the next leader be related to him." explained Graypaw.

"What does WindClan's leader look like?" wondered Firepaw.

"Tallstar? I've never seen him myself but I've heard from the elders that Tallstar is a fine leader and a great hunter." responded Graypaw.

The two friends searched the numerous catpeople until they found an old tom dressed in the leader's white robes. The two ThunderClan apprentices instantly knew this was Tallstar.

Tallstar was small and thin like all WindClan catpeople. He had waist length black and white hair, pointed ears and a long thin tail. Around his neck he wore a necklace with a round wood circle with carving of wind on it. This was the WindClan crest.

Lionheart came up behind the three young apprentices. Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw all looked at their Clan deputy. Lionheart kindly smiled at the three apprentices.

"We must be moving. Bluestar and the others are already at Fourtrees." told Lionheart.

Sure enough the other ThunderClan members had already made it to Fourtrees. The three apprentices ran to the Gathering as fast as their legs could carry them. While he was running Firepaw bumped into a male warrior.

"Watch where you're going!" growled the male warrior.

"Sorry." stammered Firepaw.

Firepaw looked up at the warrior and was completely shocked. The warrior wore the white deputy robes and a ShadowClan crest making his the ShadowClan deputy. The ShadowClan deputy's skin was pure black, darker than any other catperson Firepaw had ever seen. But his shoulder length hair, ears, and tail were all white making his dark skin look even darker. Firepaw noticed the ShadowClan deputy had six fingers on his right hand.

Graypaw came over and collected his friend. He apologised to the deputy and the two apprentices fled in the opposite direction. When they were out of hearing range Firepaw began to speak.

"Did you see his skin? It was darker than any other catperson I've ever seen. And he had six fingers on his right hand. Did you notice than Graypaw?" curiously asked Firepaw.

Graypaw threw a hand over his friend's mouth.

"Don't talk so loud. Blackfoot, the catperson you ran into, could hear you. He's a little sensitive about his dark skin and extra finger. I heard he strangled someone that spoke of it when they thought he wasn't listening. And he's also a deputy so you don't want to be on his bad side." warned Graypaw.

Firepaw removed his friend's hand from his mouth. The two didn't say another word and hurried back to the sides of Ravenpaw and Lionheart.

"When does the Gathering start?" asked Ravenpaw.

"Patience, Ravenpaw. The sky is clear tonight. It will start when the moon is high in the sky. We warriors like to spend a little time boasting about our victories, while the elders swap stories about the old days." told Lionheart.

Dappletail, One-eye and Smallear passed by the deputy and three apprentices to speak with some of the other clan elders. Whitestorm came over to the deputy and apprentices. The two warriors set off and left the apprentices behind.

Bluestar and Tigerclaw appeared out of nowhere. Firepaw smiled at his mentor but held a great anger in his heart towards Tigerclaw. The beautiful ThunderClan leader looked at the three apprentices.

"Don't waste any of your time tonight. This is a good opportunity to meet your enemies. Listen to them. Learn what they look like and how they behave. It will come in handy when if you have to face them in battle." exclaimed Bluestar.

"And say little. Don't give anything away that could be used against use once the moon has set." growled Tigerclaw.

"Don't worry, we won't." promised Firepaw.

The three apprentices hurried away from their leader and Tigerclaw. Firepaw tried to not let his relief show of getting away from Tigerclaw. The three apprentices stopped near the edge of Fourtrees.

"What do we do now?" asked Firepaw.

"What they said. Listen." echoed Ravenpaw.

"And don't say too much." added Graypaw.

Firepaw knew what he was going to do.

"I'm going to go look for Tigerclaw." declared Firepaw.

"Well, I'm going to find Lionheart. You want to come Ravenpaw?" offered Graypaw.

Ravenpaw immediately tensed up. The black haired apprentice looked at the ground.

"No, thanks. I'm going to go find some of the other apprentices." stuttered Ravenpaw.

Ravenpaw ran off faster than if his tail was on fire. Graypaw went to go find his mentor. Firepaw looked for Tigerclaw and found the massive warrior talking to some RiverClan warriors.

He was retelling of the recent battle at Sunningrocks only he left out killing Oakheart. Once Tigerclaw was done telling his tale Firepaw snuck away before Tigerclaw realised he was even there. Firepaw became star eyes as he noticed Spottedleaf talking to the other medicine-catpeople. Graypaw came out of nowhere and rammed into his red haired friend.

"Hi Firepaw." happily said Graypaw.

"I'm glad to see you Graypaw but next time you think you can give me a little warning." snapped Firepaw.

The two apprentices got up and looked at the four medicine-catpeople talking. Graypaw looked at an elderly medicine-man with short gray and white patchy hair, ears and a thin tail. He wore the ShadowClan crest meaning around his neck.

"That's ShadowClan's medicine-man Runningnose." said Graypaw.

"I can see why they call him Runningnose." replied Firepaw.

The ShadowClan medicine-man's nose was wet and the ends were crusted over. Next to him stood the RiverClan medicine-man and WindClan medicine-man. Graypaw informed Firepaw the RiverClan medicine-man was Mudfur and the WindClan medicine-man was Barkface.

Mudfur had long light brown hair in a ponytail, pointed ears and a bushy brown tail. Barkface had short brown hair, small ears and a short tail. The two dressed in the traditional medicine-man clothing.

"Since the Twolegs came and filled the place with hard earth and strange flowers the herb has disappeared, and kits die needlessly in cold weather." sickly said Runningnose.

"This would have never happen in the time of the great Clan catpeople." swore Barkface.

"Indeed. The great catpeople would have killed the Twolegs that dared enter our territory. If TigerClan still roamed the forest the Twolegs would never came here." declared Mudfur.

Spottedleaf crossed her arms and looked at the three older medicine-men.

"If TigerClan still roamed the forest, we would not be able to live here." pointed out Spottedleaf.

"What's TigerClan?" whispered a small voice.

Firepaw looked at the catperson who talked. The catperson that spoke was a small tom that looked nine years old. He had short brown hair, ears and a bushy tail. The small catperson looked at Firepaw with curious eyes.

"Hi there. My names Firepaw apprentice of Bluestar. This is my friend Graypaw. He's Lionheart's apprentice, the new ThunderClan deputy." introduced Firepaw.

"My name's Littlepaw. My mentor's name is Clawface one of ShadowClan's greatest warriors." responded Littlepaw.

Graypaw decided to answer Littlepaw's question.

"TigerClan is one of the great Clans that use to roam the forest. TigerClan were night hunters, bigger than Twolegs, with jet-black stripes in their hair. Then there is LionClan." began Graypaw.

Littlepaw jumped into Graypaw's explanation.

"I've heard of them. They were as big as TigerClan, with golden mains like rays of the sun." added Littlepaw.

"And there was a third Clan. I think it was SpottyClan or something like that." said Graypaw.

"I think you mean LeopardClan young Graypaw." echoed a deep voice.

Firepaw, Graypaw and Littlepaw all gasped and turned around to see Lionheart. The ThunderClan deputy smiled at the three apprentices.

"Lionheart!" gasped Graypaw.

"Don't you youngsters know your history? LeopardClan are the swiftest cats, huge and golden, with black paw prints in their hair. You can thank LeopardClan for the speed and hunting skills you now have." chuckled Lionheart.

"Thank them? Why?" curiously asked Littlepaw.

Lionheart looked at the young apprentice. A look of discontent briefly flashed in the deputies eyes.

"There is a trace of all the great catpeople in every catperson today. We wouldn't be night hunters without our TigerClan ancestors. And our love of the sun comes from LionClan ancestors." exclaimed Lionheart.

The deputy posed and looked more closely at the ShadowClan apprentice. Littlepaw nervously shrunk down looking even smaller.

"You're a ShadowClan apprentice aren't you? How old are you?" asked Lionheart.

"E-Eleven years, sir." nervously answered Littlepaw.

"Rather small for eleven years." noted Lionheart.

"My mother was small too." answered Littlepaw.

Littlepaw quickly backed away from the warrior and ran back to his Clanmates. Lionheart let out a sigh and looked at the two apprentices.

"He might be small, but at least he shows interest in our history. You two should pay more attention when the elders tell their stories." suggested Lionheart.

"Yes Lionheart." groaned Firepaw and Graypaw together.

Lionheart shook his head. His main like hair and muscled build made him look like he was a member of the ancient LionClan.

"Run along the two of you! Next time I hope Bluestar will bring some apprentices that appreciate what they hear." sighed Lionheart.

Firepaw and Graypaw ran to go see where Ravenpaw had gone off to. Ravenpaw was sitting and talking with a few RiverClan and WindClan apprentices. They asked him to tell the story of the recent battle with RiverClan.

"Warriors were everywhere. Blood stained clothing and weapons. I'd just fought of a huge warrior and sent him running back to the RiverClan camp. Suddenly Redtail came out of the heart of the battle. Redtail raised his head to the sky and gave out a loud battle cry. 'Oakheart is dead!' he howled. Then he went to go help Tigerclaw fend off another RiverClan warrior." retold Ravenpaw.

Firepaw was surprised of what Ravenpaw told in his story. He said that Redtail killed Oakheart, not Tigerclaw.

"If Redtail killed Oakheart, then who killed Redtail?" wondered Firepaw.

"If who did what?" echoed Graypaw.

Graypaw had only been half listening to what someone else said as usual. Firepaw was about to repeat himself when a loud holler interrupted him. The four leaders had gathered around Fourtrees.

All the catpeople raced to Fourtrees. Everyone watched as the four leaders preformed the ancient tradition of drawing their swords and placing them in the sheaths on each of the trees. Bluestar placed her sword into the south tree sheath. Tallstar did the same to the north tree, Brokenstar to the east tree and Crookedstar to the west tree.

The four clan leaders jumped onto the Great Rock. At the bottom of the Great Rock the four deputies stood. Lionheart looked up at Bluestar who smiled at him. Blackfoot frowned as did the ShadowClan leader, Brokenstar. Firepaw didn't recognise the RiverClan or WindClan deputies.

The RiverClan deputy was slender and lean female. Graypaw told Firepaw her name was Leopardfur. Leopard fur had unusual chin length spotted gold hair, long pointed ears and a long winded gold tail. She wore the female deputy clothing and RiverClan crest.

A male catperson with long black hair, nicked ears and a slender tail stood near Tallstar. Firepaw guessed he was the WindClan deputy since he dressed in the deputy clothing and had the WindClan crest around his neck.

"What's the name of the WindClan deputy?" quietly asked Firepaw.

"His name is Deadfoot." whispered back Graypaw.

Firepaw could see why he was called Deadfoot. The WindClan deputy's left leg was twisted and he walked with a limp. It was obviously an old injury from a long ago battle.

The four leaders stood tall and began the sacred Gathering. Brokenstar began the announcements.

"The season of leaf-fall has come and leaf-bare will soon be upon us. We all know that RiverClan, WindClan and ThunderClan have all lost young children this year, but ShadowClan has not. That is why I am demanding the Clans to give us part of their hunting ground." growled Brokenstar.

Uproar came from the other three clans.

"Share our hunting grounds!" yelled Tigerclaw.

"Should ShadowClan be punished for our success? You must share what you have with us?" bellowed Brokenstar.

"Must." spat Smallear.

"Yes must. WindClan has failed to see that." snapped Brokenstar.

Bluestar looked over to Tallstar.

"Is this true, Tallstar?" asked Bluestar.

Tallstar nodded and hung his head in shame.

"It is true Bluestar. ShadowClan attacked our camp half a moon ago. Many of our warriors were injured. ShadowClan has claimed more than two thirds of our territory." confessed Tallstar.

Brokenstar got everyone's attention back on him.

"Each year, the Twolegs claim more of our territory and we risk being exposed. At least one Clan has to survive and that Clan will be ShadowClan." snarled Brokenstar.

"You doubt our strength?" hissed Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw was silenced by a growl from his leader and deputy. The ShadowClan leader finished his speech.

"You don't have to make the decision now. I will give you to the next full moon before we attack. Crookedstar has already agreed to my terms." announced Brokenstar.

All the Clans gasped and looked at Crookedstar. Crookedstar held up his head and stared at all the catpeople.

"I have already agreed to allow ShadowClan to hunt in our territory along the river." confirmed Crookedstar.

All of RiverClan looked at their leader. Leopardfur growled when all the other Clans began to question RiverClan.

"We did not know of this!" hissed Leopardfur.

"I did this for the best of my Clan." replied Crookedstar.

Smallear looked at Bluestar.

"Bluestar have you agreed to this?" asked Smallear.

"I would never lower myself and my Clan to such a dishonorable state." answered Bluestar.

Firepaw could hear Graypaw mumble something under his breath.

"That's at least something. Well show those yellow-bellied RiverClan catpeople that ThunderClan is not weak." mumbled Graypaw.

The Gathering ended, but not before Brokenstar gave a warning of a rough ShadowClan catperson on the loose. Firepaw heard some of the elders and warriors talking as they walked back to the ThunderClan camp.

"It must be Yellowfang he was talking about." swore Smallear.

At Smallear's side was his mate Speckletail. Speckletail had short tabby hair and dressed like the ThunderClan queens. She was also the oldest queen in the nursery.

"Well, she did snap at Goldenflower's son Swiftkit yesterday." darkly murmured Speckletail.

Firepaw could hear the rag and anger in Speckletail's voice. It did make sense that she was overprotective of Goldenflower and her kits. She was the mother of Goldenflower and Lionheart that made her protective of them and their children.

"And we left her behind at the camp unguarded." worried One-eye.

Darkstripe walked up to the three conversing elders.

"I tried to tell you she was dangerous. Bluestar has to listen to reason and force her out of camp before she attacks our young." hissed Darkstripe.

Tigerclaw strode up to the group and went to the side of his previous apprentice.

"We must return to camp and deal with this rough." yowled Tigerclaw.

Firepaw didn't stop to listen. Despite his loyalty Firepaw had to tell Yellowfang of what he heard.

"I have to tell Yellowfang. She might be a grouch but she wouldn't harm a kit. I have to warn her before it is too late." thought Firepaw.

Firepaw ran as fast and far as he could without looking suspicious to the rest of his Clanmates. He knew what he had to do even if it meant betraying ThunderClan.

**Sorry about the late update I've been really busy lately. Just to let you know I don't like it when people nitpick at my writing. This writing style makes sense to me and I'm not going to change it. Comment if you ,like the story and comment on my other stories aswell.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own warriors or any of the characters. I only own this story and the idea.**

The first thing Firepaw did when he got back to camp was wake Yellowfang. The fire haired apprentice shook the old medicine-woman awake. Yellowfang hissed and looked at the one who woke her.

"Yellowfang! Yellowfang! What up, it's important!" shouted Firepaw.

Yellowfang opened one eye and looked at Firepaw. Suddenly Firepaw felt like it hadn't been such a great idea to wake the former ShadowClan medicine-woman.

"I wasn't asleep. You came all the way from the Gathering to me? It must have been important if you are in such a fuss? I guess Brokenstar kept his word." sadly sighed Yellowfang.

Yellowfang didn't have the normal raging fire in her eye. Instead she looked sad and alone. She almost looked like a mother whose child had broken her heart.

"Brokenstar warned us that our kits would be in danger. He said a rough ShadowClan catperson was on the loose, but he didn't mention a name. Most of the Clan thinks its you." confessed Firepaw.

Suddenly Yellowfang's extinguished fire began to burn with its normal power and fury.

"You mean to tell me that ThunderClan believe Brokenstar?" angrily hissed Yellowfang.

"Yes! Darkstripe says you're dangerous. The others are scared of what you might do. Tigerclaw is planning to drive you out of camp or worse he plans to ki…You have to leave! I know you wouldn't harm a kit but the others won't listen. You have to escape before it's too late." worriedly said Firepaw.

Firepaw could hear the footsteps of his Clanmates close by. If Yellowfang didn't leave soon it could be the end of her.

"Go! Now!" snapped Firepaw.

Yellowfang smiled and pat the young apprentice on the head.

"You believe I am innocent and the others will have to in time. If not I can take a little comfort in knowing that at least one of ThunderClan do not believe the lies of Brokenstar. Bluestar will give me a proper hearing before making any rash decisions. Besides I am getting old and I can't keep run anymore. I shall stay and live with what the Clan decide to do with me." declared Yellowfang.

"But what about Tigerclaw?" pointed out Firepaw.

"He is headstrong and quick tempered. He believes he rules over the entire Clan but it is Bluestar who will make the final decision." stated Yellowfang.

The sound of the footsteps got closer and closer, so close it was possible to hear the breath of the multiple catpeople coming that way. Yellowfang turned to Firepaw and hissed.

"Go now Firepaw. Don't get yourself into more trouble by letting them find you with me. Go now or I will make you." hissed Yellowfang.

Firepaw ran off to the apprentice tent before any of the warriors noticed he was there. Graypaw and Ravenpaw were waiting outside the tent for Firepaw.

"You went to warn Yellowfang didn't you?" quietly asked Graypaw.

"Yes I did, but she wouldn't leave. Did anyone miss me?" replied Firepaw.

"Only us." said Ravenpaw.

An uproar spread throughout the camp. All those who had been asleep were now wide awake.

A lean and slender male warrior dressed in full clothing with long brown hair in a ponytail, pointed ears and a long brown tail ran out of the male side of the warrior tent. Firepaw recognised the warrior as Runningwind, twin brother of Mousefur and son of Halftail and One-eye.

"What has happened?" asked Runningwind.

"Brokenstar has demanded ShadowClan hunting rights in ThunderClan territory." snarled Longtail.

"And he warned us of a rough. It's Yellowfang." added Willowpelt.

"SILENCE!" yelled Bluestar.

All the talking and whispers stopped and everyone of the catpeople looked at their leader. Tigerclaw and Darkstripe came into everybody's view forcefully taking Yellowfang with them.

"Release her at once. I did not order her to be brought forcefully." growled Bluestar.

Tigerclaw and Darkstripe let go of Yellowfang as Bluestar ordered. Bluestar jumped onto the Highrock and began the Clan meeting. Firepaw was about to run out when Graypaw stopped him.

"Wait Firepaw. Let Bluestar handle this." whispered Graypaw.

Firepaw had no choice but to stay put. Bluestar angrily glared at Tigerclaw and Darkstripe. Frostfur came running back from the nursery.

"We got back in time. The kits are safe." told Frostfur.

"Of course they are safe." snapped Bluestar.

Frostfur seemed a little bit scared of her leader. The queen slightly shrunk under Bluestar's deadly gaze.

"But we are going to thrown Yellowfang out?" nervously said Frostfur.

Darkstripe looked at the cowering queen. A dark look swam in his eye.

"Throw her out? We should kill her right now." spat Darkstripe.

"And what has Yellowfang done to be thrown out of our territory?" coldly said Bluestar.

Darkstripe and everyone else in the Clan was beginning to get scared, even Tigerclaw showed the physical signs of being somewhat scared.

""We all hear what Brokenstar said! Yellowfang was the one…" began Darkstripe.

Darkstripe was cut off by Bluestar. A low growl exited the back of the ThunderClan leader's throat and she let out an angry cat like hiss. Everyone was for sure now defiantly scared of Bluestar and what she might do next.

"Brokenstar only said there was a rough roaming the territories. He did not mention Yellowfang. The kits are safe. And for as long as Yellowfang remains in this Clan she will not be harmed in any way." declared Bluestar.

Firepaw let out a silent sigh of relief. Yellowfang stood to her full height and looked the ThunderClan leader in the eye.

"I will leave if you wish it, Bluestar." said Yellowfang.

"There is no need for you to leave Yellowfang. We have more important matters to worry anyways. We must decide what to do about the real threat to the Clans: Brokenstar. We have already begun to prepare for an attack on ShadowClan. WindClan has been defeated. RiverClan gave up their hunting ground. ThunderClan alone stands against Brokenstar." announced Bluestar.

"Then we are not going to agree to Brokenstar's terms?" questioned Tigerclaw.

"Clans have never shared hunting grounds. We have always managed to support ourselves on our own territories. It has been this way since the beginning of the Clans. There is no reason for it to change now." stated Bluestar.

Tigerclaw wickedly smiled and nodded to his leader. Smallear's voice could be heard over every other whisper coming from the Clan.

"But can we defend ourselves against ShadowClan? WindClan was defeated! RiverClan didn't even try!" yowled Smallear.

"We will have to try. I shall travel to the Moonstone and speak with the warriors of StarClan. You must all get some rest. I wish to speak with Lionheart now." finished Bluestar.

Bluestar jumped down from the Highrock and enter her tent, followed by Lionheart. The rest of the Clan began to go their separate ways. Firepaw looked over to Graypaw and Ravenpaw.

"What's the Moonstone?" asked Firepaw.

"It's a great crystal rock at the bottom of a large cave. Leaders go there to speak and share dreams with StarClan." answered Graypaw.

The three apprentices went into the tent and laid down their weapons. Dustpaw and Sandpaw came running in a moment after them.

"So what happened at the Gathering?" wondered Dustpaw.

Dustpaw's excitement must have made him forget how much he hated the three apprentices. Graypaw began to tell what happened at the Gathering. Lionheart entered the apprentice tent and hour or two later.

""It seems that Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw are about to reach another important stage in their training." lightly chuckled Lionheart.

"What's that?" curiously asked Graypaw.

"Bluestar wishes you three to accompany her to the Moonstone!" told Lionheart.

Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw all looked surprised and shocked at once. Dustpaw and Sandpaw looked more disappointed than when they found out they wouldn't be attending the Gathering. Lionheart kindly smiled at the two sad apprentices.

"Don't worry you two, you'll make the journey soon enough. For now you must stay in the Clan. I am staying behind as well. Rest now you will need your energy for the journey tomorrow." said Lionheart.

Lionheart left the tent disappeared into the night. Firepaw looked over to Sandpaw who looked like she was about to cry. The red haired apprentice put a hand on the young she-cats shoulder.

"You'll get to go with Bluestar to the Moonstone next time. You're a great fighter and hunter Sandpaw and you'll be an even greater warrior someday." reassured Firepaw.

Firepaw leaned closer to Sandpaw and she leaned closer to Firepaw. The two apprentice's faces were only inches apart. Suddenly the realised what they were doing and jerked apart. Each had a crimson red blush upon their face.

"That was close. I nearly kissed Sandpaw! Sandpaw! The she-cat that has been nothing but mean to me since I joined the Clan. Although she has been a lot nicer lately. And she is pretty cute. What am I thinking! I must have eaten a piece of crowfood or something. Maybe some sleep will help clear my mind." intensely thought Firepaw.

Firepaw climbed into his sleeping bag and waited for tomorrow. He tried to stop thinking about Sandpaw and get some sleep. When he finally did get to sleep his dreams were filled the entire night by a searten young ginger haired she-cat.

**Sorry about the late update. So what do you think? I made it a little more obvious that Firepaw likes Sandpaw. I at least think Sandpaw had a bit of a crush on Firepaw later in the book and I'm just bringing that into my fanfic. Comment if you like the story and review my other stories as well.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Warrior Cats or any of the characters. I only own this story.**

Firepaw awoke in the tent panting and sweating. Tigerclaw entered the apprentice tent a few moments later.

"Something wrong, Firepaw?" asked Tigerclaw.

"Just a dream." mumbled Firepaw.

"Wake up the others. We leave shortly." snapped Tigerclaw.

Firepaw awoke Graypaw and Ravenpaw. The three apprentices followed after Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw led the three to Bluestar's tent. The ThunderClan leader was waiting outside her tent for the three apprentices and warrior.

Bluestar gave each of the apprentices and Tigerclaw a bundle of herbs she got from Spottedleaf. Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw quickly ate the herbs. Graypaw held his stomach and started to groan.

"Why are these herbs so bitter? Couldn't we eat a piece of a nice fat deer instead?" complained Graypaw.

Bluestar lightly smiled at the young apprentice.

"These herbs will suppress your hunger longer. And they will make you strong. We have a long journey ahead of us." answered Bluestar.

Firepaw noticed that Bluestar hadn't eaten any herbs.

"Have you already eaten your herbs, Bluestar?" wondered Firepaw.

"I am unable to eat if I am going to share dreams with StarClan." replied Bluestar.

Firepaw was exited to begin the journey. Lionheart appeared from the shadows. He smiled at the three apprentices and his leader.

"I came to wish you good luck on your journey." said Lionheart.

"I know I can trust you to keep watch over camp until I return, Lionheart." assured Bluestar.

Lionheart then looked at his apprentice. Graypaw smiled at his mentor and deputy.

"Remember you are nearly a warrior Graypaw. Don't forget what I have taught you and uphold the honor of our Clan." told Lionheart.

"I'll remember Lionheart. I'll never forget what you taught me until I join StarClan." swore Graypaw.

And with that the journey had begun. The five ThunderClan catpeople left their camp and began the long journey to the Moonstone. They followed the route leading to Fourtrees. That was the quickest was to WindClan territory and then to the Moonstone.

The five entered WindClan territory. The scent of WindClan was stale but the scent of ShadowClan was everywhere. Bluestar looked over to the three apprentices.

"All Clans are entitled free passage to the Moonstone, but ShadowClan seems to have no respect for the warrior code anymore. So we will have to stay vigilant. We mustn't hunt outside our territory. We will still follow the warrior code, even if ShadowClan does not." sternly said Bluestar.

They walked deeper into WindClan territory. Suddenly Tigerclaw stopped them.

"I smell and ShadowClan patrol!" warned Tigerclaw.

Firepaw and the other smelt the air. They smelt the scent of ShadowClan close by.

"They are upwind of us Tigerclaw. They don't know we are here. It is safe for us to keep moving. But we must hurry. If they move ahead they will detect us." stated Bluestar.

The five ThunderClan cat people hurried to get through WindClan territory and to the Moonstone. The Thunderpath came into view. Firepaw was a little shocked to see the Thunderpath.

"Isn't that the Thunderpath?" asked Firepaw.

"Yes. It runs up from ShadowClan territory. Can you see Highstones beyond it?" responded Graypaw.

Highstones was the opening in the ground the Moonstone was located.

"We have to cross the Thunderpath then?" worriedly said Firepaw.

"I guess we have to." replied Graypaw.

"Come we must move quickly!" huffed Bluestar.

Firepaw and the others had to pass by an old farm. There were two dogs asleep near a Twoleg house. Firepaw was glad the dogs were tied up and far from him and his Clanmates.

The five catpeople waited for the monsters to leave an opening. Once an opening was present the catpeople ran across the Thunderpath. They whispered a spell to distract people from looking at them and make the unnoticed to Twolegs.

Finally the opening to the Moonstone came into view. Tigerclaw was pushing Ravenpaw down into the entrance.

"We'll go one at a time. You first Ravenpaw." growled Tigerclaw.

Bluestar got between the warrior and the black haired apprentice.

"No Tigerclaw. This is the apprentice's first time visiting the Moonstone. I shall go first. They can then follow after me." declared Bluestar.

Tigerclaw silently growled and complained under his breath. Bluestar didn't pay any attention to the warrior and walked into the entrance. The three apprentices and Tigerclaw followed after Bluestar.

As they got deeper into the tunnel Graypaw and Ravenpaw started to get more scared. Bluestar looked at the two scared apprentices.

"You may leave if you wish. You have come farther than is expected of you. Go stand guard outside and wait for us to come join you." gently said Bluestar.

Gratefully Graypaw and Ravenpaw ran back to the outside world. Firepaw decided to stay with Bluestar and Tigerclaw and see the Moonstone.

Deeper and deeper the three sunk into the earth. A blue light was soon visible in the distance. Firepaw gasped as he saw a huge stone made of pure crystal. Suddenly Tigerclaw turned tail and ran straight for the exit.

"Firepaw?" asked Bluestar.

"I'm still here Bluestar? Bluestar why did Tigerclaw run out like that?" wondered Firepaw.

"Tigerclaw is a strong warrior. But here where the spirits of our ancestors dwell it can be over whelming to most. Tell me Firepaw, what do you feel." blankly said Bluestar.

"Only my own curiosity." replied Firepaw.

"That is good." said Bluestar.

Bluestar started to think to herself and drifted off into space. After a few moments Bluestar returned to reality and approached the Moonstone. She touched her hands to the Moonstone and fell into a deep trance.

Hours past without a word being said. Finally Bluestar awoke from her trance. She quickly got up and left the Moonstone behind her followed by Firepaw.

Bluestar got Tigerclaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw to follow after her. The five catpeople ran as fast as they could back to camp. They crossed the Thunderpath but now Ravenpaw was starting to fall behind.

"Keep up, Ravenpaw!" hissed Tigerclaw.

Ravenpaw increased his speed until he caught up with Firepaw and Graypaw.

"Are you okay?" silently asked Firepaw.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired." whispered Ravenpaw.

"What did Tigerclaw say when he came out of the cave?" wondered Firepaw.

"He wanted to make sure we didn't get lost on our way getting out of the cave. Why do you ask?" replied Graypaw.

"No reason. But did you notice something strange about him?" questioned Firepaw.

"He was a little edge." nervously whispered Ravenpaw.

Graypaw looked at his nervous friend. Ravenpaw was being more timid than usual.

"He wasn't the only one!" responded Graypaw.

Ravenpaw shrunk down and became quieter than a scared baby mouse. Firepaw started to tell Graypaw what it was like seeing the Moonstone. The two apprentices quietly talked amongst themselves for quite some time.

Suddenly a strange catperson cut of the five ThunderClan catpeople. The strange catperson was short and compact, but he was also well muscled. He had a mop of black and white hair, pointed ears and a bushy tail. He wore old jeans, a tattered white t-shirt, and sneakers with tangled lances.

"It's a loner." realised Graypaw.

Bluestar smiled at the male loner.

"This is Barley. He lives near this Twoleg." told Bluestar.

"I haven't seen any of your Clan in some moons Bluestar. How have you been since we last met?" asked Barley.

Bluestar smiled and lightly laughed as a light blush grew on the ThunderClan leader's face.

"I'm doing very well Barley. How has the prey been since we last met?" replied Bluestar.

"Not bad. One good thing about living close to Twolegs is there is plenty of food. You seem to be in a hurry. Is everything alright?" answered Barley.

Tigerclaw looked at Barley. The warrior growled at the loner. Barley warned the ThunderClan leader of the Twoleg dogs being off their chains. Barley suggested to Bluestar that they cut through the corn field to get back to camp.

As they walked through the corn field a scent caught everyone's attention. Suddenly hundreds of rats came running towards the five catpeople. Tigerclaw let out a hiss.

"Rats! Barley has sent us into a trap!" hissed Tigerclaw.

Knives and daggers were drawn and the heads of rats came flying off. The catpeople fought their best against the rats. Suddenly Barley came running to help the Clan catpeople, a long knife, a clan knife, and dagger in hand.

Barley helped fight against the rats. He through some smelly balls onto the ground and the rats started to run away.

"They're running away!" yowled Tigerclaw.

The apprentices looked at Barley in awe. Barley tossed a few of the small balls in his hand in the air and caught them again.

"Rat poison. Never leave home without it." simply said Barley.

Tigerclaw walked up to the loner. The ThunderClan warrior growled at the loner.

"You sent us into a trap!" snarled Tigerclaw.

"I honestly didn't know the rats were here. I only sent you this way so you wouldn't be attacked by the dogs." insisted Barley.

The two were about to fight when Firepaw's voice stopped everything.

"Tigerclaw! Bluestar has been injured!" blurted Firepaw.

Tigerclaw and Barley stopped their argument for a second to look over at Bluestar. The ThunderClan leader was bleeding, her hair and clothing was blood stained, and she was unconscious.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Firepaw.

"She is in StarClan's hands now. There is nothing we can do." stated Tigerclaw.

What did Tigerclaw mean? Did he mean Bluestar was dead? Could the ThunderClan leader really, truly be dead?

Suddenly Bluestar began to awake. Firepaw was relieved that his mentor was still alive. Tigerclaw yelled out orders to Graypaw and Ravenpaw.

"Go find some herbs for Bluestar's wounds!" shouted Tigerclaw.

Bluestar stood up with what little strength she had.

"There is no time to find herbs Tigerclaw. We will have to treat my wounds and everyone else's back at camp. I owe you my life Tigerclaw. If not for you those rats would have never ran away." weakly said Bluestar.

Firepaw interrupted before Tigerclaw could respond to his leaders thanks.

"But it was Barley who saved you. Not Tigerclaw!" corrected Firepaw.

Bluestar weakly looked around the corn field for Barley.

"Where is Barley? I would like to thank him for saving my life." insisted Bluestar.

Everyone (besides Tigerclaw) looked around to see where Barley had gone but there was no trace of the loner. All there was in sight was corn stained with blood and dead rats bodies.

"He must have left before you woke up." assumed Firepaw.

Bluestar began to walk back to camp with help from Tigerclaw. Firepaw was walking close enough to the two older catpeople to hear their conversation.

"I has been a long time since you last lost a life Bluestar. Tell me Bluestar, how many lives do you have left?" blankly asked Tigerclaw.

Firepaw was surprised by Tigerclaw's open curiosity about Bluestar's remaining lives. The fire haired apprentice expected his leader and mentor to not answer the warrior but she did.

"That was my fifth life Tigerclaw. I only have four of them left." quietly replied Bluestar.

There had been some hesitation in Bluestar's voice but no one, not even Tigerclaw, seemed to notice. The catpeople continued to keep walking back to camp in order to help their leader.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story and comment on my other stories aswell.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own warrior cats or any of the characters. I only own this story.**

The members of ThunderClan had finally made it back to their camp. As soon as they were close to camp the scent of ShadowClan, blood and the sound of howling catpeople was everywhere. A worried expression crossed Bluestar's face.

"Quick! This is what StarClan has warned me of. Our Clan is being attacked by ShadowClan." worried Bluestar.

The five ThunderClan catpeople raced back to their camp weapons drawn. They were soon face to face with a raging war between ThunderClan and ShadowClan warriors. Firepaw, Graypaw, and even Ravenpaw (who was shaking all over) ran into the battle after Bluestar and Tigerclaw.

All sides of the camp were filled with battle. Firepaw could see Frostfur and Goldenflower fighting off some huge warriors. Even the small she-cat queen Brindleface, a short gray haired she-cat, was helping the older queens fight.

Darkstripe was fighting against some warriors. Even three of the elders, Smallear, Patchpelt, and One-eye, were up against the wall fighting. Blood stained Patchpelt's short black and white hair. Graypaw went to help the elders and his wounded father, Patchpelt.

Even Bluestar had gotten into a sword fight against the ShadowClan leader, Brokenstar. Without anyone knowing Blackfoot had snuck into a nursery tent with a few other warriors. The body of a female elder with long red hair tied back in a lose ponytail laid on the ground.

Firepaw noticed and recognised the dead elder. It was Rosetail and now she hunted with StarClan. Yellowfang ran after her former Clanmates. Yellowfang fought against Blackfoot and his warriors.

Soon all the ShadowClan warriors had retreated. All of ThunderClan cheered in victory. Frostfur came weaving through the Clan followed by Yellowfang. The white queen got everyone's attention.

"Our kits are safe thanks to Yellowfang. She fought after brave Rosetail was killed. She fought against the ShadowClan warriors and she won. We owe her our kits lives." announced Frostfur.

Something came over Firepaw and he just blurted out what was on his mind.

"And it was no ordinary ShadowClan catperson. Yellowfang fought against the ShadowClan deputy, Blackfoot." added Firepaw.

"The ShadowClan deputy!" gasped Brindleface.

The apprentices were told that Lionheart was being treated by Spottedleaf. They found Spottedleaf sitting over the body of Lionheart. Lionheart was bleeding and his clothing was mostly red. This was bad since his clothing would normally be pure white.

Graypaw rushed to the side of hurried mentor followed by Firepaw and Ravenpaw at top speed. When Graypaw saw the condition of his mentor the gray haired apprentice dropped his spear and war hammer and sunk to his knees. He hung his head in shame and his ears lay flat against his head.

"I can't help Lionheart now. He is too far gone. He is in StarClan's hands now. Lionheart will soon join our ancestors in StarClan. I'm sorry Graypaw." sighed Spottedleaf.

Ever so slowly Lionheart breath grew slower, slower, slower, slower, and finally his breathing spotted completely. Spottedleaf checked her deputy's pulse. The medicine-woman sighed and shook her head. Graypaw just broke down and cried like a lost newborn baby wanting its mother.

Bluestar looked at the dead body of her deputy, again. Once again she had lost a great deputy and an even greater friend. A few tears ran down Bluestar's face.

"What am I going to do without you Lionheart?" whispered Bluestar.

This was the first time Firepaw had seen his wise, brave, strong, fearless, leader look helpless. In less than one year Bluestar had lost not one, but two deputies. That would be hard on anyone but with ShadowClan starting a Clan war, WindClan losing most of its territory, and RiverClan giving hunting rights in their territory it was just too much for the ThunderClan leader.

If Bluestar had been a little younger she would have broken down and wept until she was unconscious, but she was older, wiser, and was ThunderClan's leader. She couldn't afford to look weak in front of her Clanmates. Her Clan looked up to her and relied upon her. She had to be the one to keep the Clan together. And she couldn't do that weeping like a lost kit.

Spottedleaf went around tending to the wounds of the injured. All of ThunderClan tried to pull themselves together. Bluestar reluctantly jumped onto the Highrock and addressed her Clan. Sadness and lose completely filled the ThunderClan leader's voice as she spoke.

"It is nearly moonhigh. And it is once again my duty as Clan leader to address the name of our new deputy. This has come much, much too soon. I say these words before the body of Lionheart so that his spirit may approve of my choice. I have not forgotten what one warrior has done for our Clan and what he did during RiverClan's last attack. Tigerclaw shall be the new deputy of ThunderClan." sadly declared Bluestar.

The Clan cheered and shouted in agreement with Bluestar and hopefully the agreement of their ancestors. The two loudest voices were that of Darkstripe and Longtail. A sinister evil grin crept onto Tigerclaw's face. It looked like he was planning something devious and maniacal.

Ravenpaw was the only one who was silent. The black haired apprentice was trembling and trying to hide from everyone. Firepaw could over hear Ravenpaw talking to himself.

"Bluestar should have never made Tigerclaw deputy. He was the one who took care of Redtail!" nervously whispered Ravenpaw.

What did Ravenpaw mean? Tigerclaw took care of Redtail? Did he mean Tigerclaw had killed Redtail? What ever Ravenpaw meant something told Firepaw that the trouble had just only begun.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Warrior cats or any of the characters. I only own this story.**

Tigerclaw walked up behind Firepaw and Ravenpaw.

"Are you telling young Firepaw of how I protected Redtail?" asked Tigerclaw.

Ravenpaw cowered and shrunk down. Firepaw looked at his friend. Something told the red haired apprentice that the worst was yet to come.

Firepaw was awakened by a harsh kick to his ribs. The red haired apprentice wake to look at the one who had kicked him, Dustpaw. Dustpaw gave out a light growl before speaking.

"Bluestar has called another meeting. Hurry and get dressed kittypet." snarled Dustpaw.

All the apprentices got dressed and raced to the Highrock. Bluestar stood on the Highrock. Tigerclaw, dressed like the Clan deputy, stood beside his leader.

"During the battle, our leader lost another life. Bluestar now only has four of her nine lives left. She will need body guards to protect her. Darkstripe, Longtail, you will be responsible for protecting Bluestar." started Tigerclaw.

Darkstripe and Longtail nodded and glowed with a dangerous sense of pride. Bluestar looked at her deputy then the rest of her clan.

"I thank you for your concern Tigerclaw. But I do not need bodyguards. The warrior code states that the life of the Clan is more important than the life of one individual. There are more important matters to worry about. We still have to rebuild the camp before leaf-bare get to cold. And I also would like to extend an invitation to Yellowfang to become a full member of ThunderClan." announced Bluestar.

Yellowfang smiled and looked Bluestar in the eye.

"I thank you Bluestar. And I accept your offer to join ThunderClan." told Yellowfang.

Bluestar nodded to the old she-cat and looked back to her Clan.

"Last night we were successful in driving away ShadowClan, though we might not be as lucky next time. We must increase the patrols and mark our territory. We must prepare for another attack, for one will likely happen." announced Bluestar.

Tigerclaw let out an angry growl. He suspiciously looked at Yellowfang.

"ShadowClan attacked while we were away from camp. Perhaps they have eyes inside our camp?" suggested Tigerclaw.

Everyone started to dispatch and go their separate ways. Graypaw and Ravenpaw went to help rebuild the camp. Firepaw wanted to speak with Yellowfang before he helped his friends rebuild the camp. Yellowfang smiled at Firepaw when he walked towards the shelter she slept under.

"I'm glad you came, Firepaw." said Yellowfang.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." worried Firepaw.

"Old habits die hard." chuckled Yellowfang.

Firepaw smiled and lightly laughed.

"I guess you're right. How are you feeling?" asked Firepaw.

"My leg is a little stiff. It probably came from fighting Blackfoot. He might be a strong warrior, but he is as reckless and foolish as a kit. He was easy to beat. Fighting you was more of a challenge." replied Yellowfang.

Firepaw was surprised. Did Yellowfang, grouchy, old Yellowfang, just give him a complement? He decided to change the subject, FAST!

"I'm not surprised Bluestar asked you to join the Clan. You showed your loyalty in that fight last night." recalled Firepaw.

Yellowfang suddenly looked sad and alone.

"Perhaps a true warrior shows loyalty to the ones they are born to." sighed Yellowfang.

"But then I would be fighting for the Twolegs and not the Clans if that were true." stated Firepaw.

Yellowfang smiled at Firepaw.

"Well said young one. But then, you have always been a thinker." said Yellowfang.

"Do you miss ShadowClan?" asked Firepaw.

"I miss the old ShadowClan. The way it was before Brokenstar became leader. ShadowClan was noble in Raggedstar's time. Brokenstar has turned ShadowClan into a band of dishonorable rouges." mumbled Yellowfang.

Firepaw decided to change the subject again. He told Yellowfang that Runningnose was now ShadowClan's medicine-man. Yellowfang muttered something about Runningnose not being able to cure his own cold or something. When she noticed the rat bites all over Firepaw, Yellowfang told him to go look for some wild garlic because marigold wasn't always good at cleaning rat bites.

Firepaw was about to leave camp when Darkstripe ordered him to go start on the repairs. Firepaw didn't want to get in trouble to he did what Darkstripe said. Graypaw and Ravenpaw looked as Firepaw came their way.

"How's Yellowfang." wondered Graypaw.

"She's fine. She said wild garlic would help my wounds from the rats. I was about to go find some when Darkstripe ordered me to come over here." responded Firepaw.

"Wild garlic? Maybe I should try that, my leg is killing me. Why don't you slip out and get some. We'll cover for you." insisted Graypaw.

Firepaw thanked his friends and carefully snuck out of camp. Finally Firepaw had found a patch of wild garlic. He rolled around in it for a good amount of time before getting back to his feet. While Firepaw was collecting some of the garlic he heard a noise.

Tigerclaw, Darkstripe and Longtail were all talking together in the distance. Firepaw hid behind a bush and hoped the garlic would disguise his scent.

"StarClan know how little potential my apprentice showed, but I never expected him to become a traitor." growled Tigerclaw.

Firepaw gasped. Tigerclaw was trying to convince the two warriors that Ravenpaw had betrayed the Clan. Just how mad was Tigerclaw anyway?

"How long did you say Ravenpaw was missing on your journey to the Moonstone?" asked Darkstripe.

"Long enough to tell ShadowClan were we where and make it back." told Tigerclaw.

"He must have told them the ThunderClan leader and the strongest warriors were out of camp. Why else would they have attacked when they did?" assumed Longtail.

"We are the last Clan to stand against ShadowClan. We must remain strong." purred Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw's voice was unusually calm and had a searten volume in it that Firepaw didn't like. Firepaw could no longer hear the three catpeople speaking. As quick as he could, Firepaw raced back to camp.

"They're going to kill Ravenpaw! I have to warn him. I could tell Bluestar what Tigerclaw is planning? But how will I get her to believe me? What ever happens I'm the only hope for ThunderClan if we are going to survive Tigerclaw and his unknown betrayal." thought Firepaw.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Warrior Cats or any of the characters.**

Firepaw ran back to Graypaw and Ravenpaw as fast as his legs could carry him.

"No luck with the garlic. Darkstripe was patrolling around the area." panted Firepaw.

"We can just get some later." insisted Graypaw.

"I'll get some poppy seeds from Spottedleaf." told Firepaw.

Firepaw left his friends and walked to Spottedleaf's tent. The young medicine-woman was sitting outside her tent basking in the sun. Spottedleaf turned her head and looked at the red haired apprentice. Firepaw noticed something wrong with Spottedleaf. She seemed withdrawn and scared.

"Are you alright Spottedleaf?" asked Firepaw.

"The spirits of StarClan are restless. I have been unable to communicate with them for quite some time. What has brought you here to my tent, Firepaw?" replied Spottedleaf.

"Graypaw's leg is still hurting him from the rat bites and I thought he could use some poppy seeds." suggested Firepaw.

Spottedleaf stood up and entered her tent. She came back out a moment later holding a bag of poppy seeds in her hand. She gave the bag of poppy seeds to Firepaw.

"The pain of losing Lionheart will make Graypaw's injury even more painful. But he'll mend with time. Hopefully the poppy seeds can help him." sighed Spottedleaf.

"Thanks Spottedleaf." thanked Firepaw.

Firepaw was about to get back to his friends when Spottedleaf stopped him.

"Firepaw wait. Before you go I have to tell you something. Many moons ago before you joined the Clan StarClan sent me a message. Fire alone can save out Clan. I think the message was about you Firepaw. You are the one destined to save the Clans." exclaimed Spottedleaf.

Firepaw had a look of wonder and confusion on his face. He thanked Spottedleaf again and raced back to Graypaw and Ravenpaw as fast as his legs could carry him.

Finally Graypaw and Ravenpaw came into Firepaw's line of sight. Firepaw tossed the bag of poppy seeds to Graypaw. Graypaw jumped and caught the seed pouch before it hit the ground.

"There's your poppy seeds Graypaw. Now if you don't mind I going to take a nap." called Firepaw.

The three apprentices walked over to the apprentice tent and took a good hour long nap. Firepaw awoke from his nap. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to Graypaw.

"Wake up Graypaw!" shouted Firepaw.

Ravenpaw sleepily looked at Firepaw.

"Are you awake Firepaw?" yawned Ravenpaw.

Firepaw looked at his black haired friend.

"I'm up Ravenpaw." replied Firepaw.

The sound of footsteps and a familiar scent was in the air. The scene belonged to Tigerclaw.

"Hurry up! Training is about to start!" yelled Tigerclaw.

Firepaw fiercely shook Graypaw. Graypaw immediately awoke.

"I'm up! I'm up!" loudly said Graypaw.

"You better hurry up Graypaw. Tigerclaw is waiting for us." told Firepaw.

The three apprentices grabbed their weapons and exited the apprentice tent. Tigerclaw was waiting outside for the three apprentices, an evil snarl upon his flat face.

"Are you ready yet?" snarled Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw shot a terrifying glance at the three apprentices. Ravenpaw cowered under the glance of his mentor. Graypaw tried to not drift back off to sleep. Firepaw looked the evil warrior in the eye, not backing down for even a second.

"We are ready Tigerclaw. Graypaw is still a little upset about Lionheart's death." explained Firepaw.

"Training will do him some good then. He has grieved for long enough. Bluestar will be with you in a moment Firepaw. Graypaw will be joining my training session. Ravenpaw get moving on the double." snapped Tigerclaw.

Graypaw and Ravenpaw both straitened up and quickly marched with Tigerclaw close on their heels. A few moments after Tigerclaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw disappeared Bluestar came up towards Firepaw. The clan leader looked down at her apprentice.

"Are you ready for training Firepaw?" gently asked Bluestar.

"Yes I'm ready Bluestar." assured Firepaw.

Mentor and apprentice left for the training fields. There was no one else in the fields besides Bluestar and Firepaw.

"I had Tigerclaw take Graypaw and Ravenpaw to another part of the forest to train. Now let us begin your training." insisted Bluestar.

Bluestar and Firepaw took fighting stances. The two practiced fighting hand to hand, weaponry, and defence. Bluestar swept one of her legs under Firepaw. Firepaw jumped up and landed on all fours like a cat. Bluestar's face had a look of satisfaction on her face as she looked at her apprentice.

"I have trained you well young Firepaw. Each day you become more and more like a true warrior. You might even become ThunderClan's leader someday if your heart remains true and pure." declared Bluestar.

Firepaw gave a big grin to his leader.

"I am only as good as I am because of you Bluestar. You are the one who brought me into the Clan and became my mentor. I would never be who I am without you Bluestar." stated Firepaw.

Mentor and apprentice both smiled at each other. Firepaw began to wonder if he should tell His leader and mentor about Tigerclaw.

"I know I should tell Bluestar about Tigerclaw, but she wouldn't believe me. I can't tell her until I have more proof. But once I get the proof all bets are off and Tigerclaw will meet his match." thought Firepaw.

**Sorry about the late update.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Warrior cats or any of the characters. I only own this story.**

Firepaw had just returned to camp. He rushed over to the food tent to find something to eat. Dustpaw and Sandpaw were standing outside the tent eating.

"Sorry Firepaw. We just ate the last few pieces of deer." said Sandpaw.

Firepaw just shrugged his shoulders. He would get something to eat later. Firepaw walked back to the apprentices' tent were Graypaw was waiting inside for him.

"Where's Ravenpaw?" asked Firepaw.

"He's not back yet. Look at what I had to deal with." grumbled Graypaw.

Graypaw showed his left hand to the red haired apprentice. There was a bandage on it with a little blood starting to seep through.

"Tigerclaw had me go fishing and I cut my hand on my spear. Spottedleaf cleaned it and put on the bandage. She said the cut wouldn't need stitches, but it will take some time to heal." told Graypaw.

The gray apprentice stood up and left the tent. Firepaw lied down and let his mind wonder.

Suddenly Ravenpaw ran into the tent carrying two skinned and degutted rabbits. Ravenpaw tossed one of the rabbits to Firepaw.

"Enough for all three of us to eat! It should taste extra good coming from ShadowClan territory." exclaimed Ravenpaw.

"You hunted in ShadowClan territory?" gasped Firepaw.

"That was the assignment Tigerclaw gave me." whispered Ravenpaw.

Firepaw dramatically got to his feet.

"We have to tell Bluestar. Tigerclaw can't just send an apprentice into enemy territory and make them steal prey." shouted Firepaw.

Ravenpaw throe a hand over his friend's mouth.

"Be quiet. Tigerclaw might hear you." whimpered Ravenpaw.

Firepaw tried his best to calm down his scared friend. The red haired apprentice told his friend about knowing who truly killed the RiverClan deputy, Oakheart. Ravenpaw clung to his friend and cried into Firepaw's shoulder.

"So you believe me?" sobbed Ravenpaw.

"Of course I believe you Ravenpaw. You're my friend and I'd never dough you. I have to warn you Ravenpaw. Tigerclaw has been telling lies about you and telling ThunderClan you are a traitor." confessed Firepaw.

Ravenpaw cried harder than before. Firepaw tightly embraced his friend and tried to comfort him. The two friends spent the next few hours together strengthening their friendship.

Graypaw entered the apprentice's tent. The gray warrior could see Dustpaw and Sandpaw (who had returned from patrol an hour ago) asleep in their sleeping bags. Firepaw and Ravenpaw were sitting close to each other.

"Hi guys." cheerfully said Graypaw.

"You're in a good mood Graypaw." noted Firepaw.

"Spottedleaf rebadged my wound. I hope that rabbit outside was for me, I was starving!" exclaimed Graypaw.

Sandpaw opened one of her sleepy eyes. Her voice was rough and coarse when she spoke.

"Will you quiet down? Some of us are trying to sleep!" hissed Sandpaw.

Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw quickly rushed out of the tent. They didn't feel like dealing with a mad she-cat. Not even the bravest Clan warrior would mess with an angry she-cat, even an apprentice.

The three friends decided to go visit the nursery tents. They rushed to the nursery tents as fast as their legs could carry them. Whitestorm and a few other warriors stood guard outside the nursery tents. Whitestorm smiled as the three apprentices approached the nursery tents.

"Have you three come to see the kits?" asked Whitestorm.

Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw shook their heads furiously. Whitestorm laughed at the three apprentice's excitement.

"Only one of you can go in at a time. You'll have to wait Bluestar is there." told Whitestorm.

"You two can go in first. I'm going to go visit Yellowfang." said Firepaw.

The red haired apprentice made his way to the elder bad tempered she-cat. Yellowfang was sitting under the structure she slept in, dressed in thicker leaf-bare clothes that the queens wore. She looked up and gave a crooked smile to Firepaw.

"What brings you here Firepaw?" wondered Yellowfang.

"I just wanted to visit you. Are you going to see the kits?" replied Firepaw.

"Queens are very protective of their kits. They would chase me away if I took one step towards the nursery tents." sighed Yellowfang.

Firepaw didn't bring the subject up again. He and Yellowfang talked for a little longer until Firepaw was allowed to visit the nursery. He said goodbye to Yellowfang and walked into the nursery.

ThunderClan queens and young kits were everywhere. Firepaw walked up to Brindleface, two six year old kits sleeping beside her. The kits were a male with short gray hair, gray ears and tail called Ashkit and a female with shoulder length gray hair, gray ears called Fernkit.

Firepaw could remember that Brindleface was Redtail's mate and the mother of Sandpaw. That meant Fernkit and Ashkit were Sandpaw's younger siblings and the youngest children of Redtail.

"How are you doing Brindleface?" asked Firepaw.

"I am alright Firepaw, just a bit tired. After Redtail died caring for the kits has been hard. He would have seen them turn into fine warriors." sighed Brindleface.

Sadness came over the gray haired ThunderClan queen. Firepaw tried to cheer Brindleface up.

"I know Redtail is watching over you and all your kits from StarClan. I really wish I could have spoken with him. From what I hear he was a great warrior and friend. Those traits are quit present in Sandpaw." respectfully told Firepaw.

Suddenly Firepaw realised what he just said. He through both hands over his mouth as Brindleface lightly laughed. A small smile crept onto Brindleface's kind motherly face.

"I see you have taken a liking to my first born, Firepaw. Sandpaw has the same fire as her father did. Nothing will stop her from achieving her goals. I hope to see some grand children from you and her very soon." teased Brindleface.

A dark red blush completely covered Firepaw's face. He didn't know how to respond to what Brindleface had said. He was just grateful Sandpaw was not around to her what her mother had said. Firepaw was sure Sandpaw would cut open his throat before confessing any feelings of love to him.

Something pretty bad would have happened next if Graypaw hadn't come into the tent and told Firepaw that Bluestar wanted to see him in her tent right away. Gratefully the red haired apprentice ran out of the nursery tent and hurried to meet with his mentor and leader.

Bluestar sat on the ground waiting for her apprentice. Finally Firepaw entered ThunderClan's leader's tent. Firepaw sat down beside his mentor.

"I am glad you came Firepaw. There is much we need to talk about. I saw you fighting against ShadowClan and you did rather well. You will become a warrior very soon." began Bluestar.

Firepaw had no time to reply as his mentor began to speak again.

"The scent of ShadowClan still clings to the camp. I cannot believe Brokenstar would do such a thing this late in the season with no reason for an attack. We will need all of StarClan's strength if we are to survive." concluded Bluestar.

Bluestar gave Firepaw some instructions before releasing him to continue with his training. As Firepaw was leaving Bluestar said one last thing to him.

"Do not tell anyone of this Firepaw. This conversation is to not leave this tent." warned Bluestar.

Firepaw nodded and exited his leader's tent. He walked back to the nursery tents and found his friends right away.

Suddenly Frostfur ran out of the nursery tent. Frostfur was panicking and heavily crying.

"My kits! Someone has stolen my kits!" shouted Frostfur.

Tigerclaw instantly got everyone's attention.

"Quick, search the camp! Whitestorm stay where you are! Warriors patrol the surrounding area! Apprentices don't leave any stone unturned! Everyone find those kits!" ordered Tigerclaw.

All of ThunderClan split up and started looking for Frostfur's missing kits. They all searched for hours and found no trace. They had even looked around the borders of ThunderClan to still no prevail.

Firepaw was beginning to get worried. What if something happened to the kits? He went to go ask Spottedleaf if she had seen the kits.

When Firepaw entered the medicine-woman's tent a wave of fear and shock flooded into the young apprentice. For there laid Spottedleaf on the ground, her throat cut, and her clothing and hair covered with blood.

Bluestar with three warriors in tow entered the medicine-woman's tent. Bluestar knelt near Spottedleaf and shed a few tears. First she had lost Redtail, then Lionheart, and now Spottedleaf. This was getting to much for the ThunderClan leader to handle.

"She was killed by a warriors blow. Farwell Spottedleaf. I hope you find peace in StarClan." sadly said Bluestar.

That's when a shout was heard from Frostfur. The shout made a chill run down Firepaw's spin and his heart sank.

"Yellowfang is gone!" shouted Frostfur.

**I'm sorry about the late update. I know Ashkit and Fernkit aren't really Redtail's children but this makes things easier, so just go with it. Comment if you like the story and read my other stories **to**.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Warrior cats or any of the characters. I only own this story.**

"Yellowfang has killed Spottedleaf and taken my kits!" screamed Frostfur.

Warriors were shocked and queens gathered around Frostfur trying to comfort her. Tigerclaw hissed and drove his spear into the ground.

"Yellowfang! I never trusted her. I knew she was a traitor. Now we know how she managed to fight of ShadowClan's deputy. It was all just a set up." growled Tigerclaw.

Darkstripe looked at the Clan deputy then to the Clan leader.

"What will you do Bluestar?" asked Darkstripe.

Firepaw snuck away from the rest of his Clan. He was nearly out of the camp when Graypaw spotted him.

"Where are you going Firepaw?" wondered Graypaw.

"I'm going to look for Yellowfang. I know she is innocent." answered Firepaw.

"But Tigerclaw and the other warriors are going to go after her. Bluestar will make them bring Yellowfang back and then Bluestar will give her a fair trial to see if she is innocent or guilty." responded Graypaw.

Suddenly Firepaw remembered Ravenpaw.

"I have to get Ravenpaw out of ThunderClan! He is in great anger! Tigerclaw wants to kill him!" shouted Firepaw.

The two friends rushed to find Ravenpaw. They had decided to take Ravenpaw to Barley's farm to keep him safe. They found Ravenpaw sitting in a tree. Ravenpaw jumped down from the tree when he saw his two friends running towards him. Firepaw was in a panic.

"Ravenpaw we need to take you to Barley's farm. Tigerclaw will be after you soon. We have to hurry." panicked Firepaw.

Firepaw and Graypaw started to make Ravenpaw look like a loner and not a Clan catperson. Ravenpaw took off his Clan clothing and put on the red t-shirt, jeans and sneakers that once belonged to Firepaw. Firepaw had brought the clothing with him for some reason and was glad he saved them.

The black haired apprentice then took his war knife and cut his messy shoulder length black hair to chin length. It was Clan tradition for someone who had shamed themselves to cut their hair, and hair was also cut when someone was forced into exile. Since Ravenpaw was leaving the Clan he cut his hair.

"You should probably not us your Clan name. It might attract attention from someone from the Clans." reasoned Graypaw.

"Then I'll just drop the 'paw part of my name. You can just call me Raven from now on." said Raven.

Firepaw, Graypaw and Raven all ran as fast as they could to Barley's farm. The three young friends snuck to Barley's farm. Barley was on a night hunt when he saw the three apprentices running towards him.

"Hello young apprentices. What are you three doing so far away from ThunderClan territory?" asked Barley.

Firepaw quickly explained to Barley what was happening in ThunderClan. After the explanation Barley looked at Raven and smiled.

"I would be glad to have Raven live with me. And I saw an old she-cat pass by here not too long ago. She carried the scent of ShadowClan and ThunderClan on her. You can probably catch up with her if you hurry." told Barley.

Firepaw thanked Barley. He hugged Raven goodbye and ran in the direction of Yellowfang's scent.

In a short amount of time the two apprentices found Yellowfang. Yellowfang looked at the two ThunderClan apprentices.

"So you came after me." noted Yellowfang.

"Yes we did Yellowfang. I know you are innocent. Tigerclaw is going to come after you. He thinks you took the kits and killed Spottedleaf." explained Firepaw.

Yellowfang was shocked.

"Spottedleaf is dead!" gasped Yellowfang.

Firepaw told Yellowfang what happened in ThunderClan.

"I knew who has taken the kits. It was Clawface, one of Brokenstar's warriors. And as long as the kits are with ShadowClan, they are in great danger." sadly told Yellowfang.

"Surely not even Brokenstar would harm a kit." protested Firepaw.

Anger and rage showed on Yellowfang's face and her voice as she spoke.

"I wouldn't be so sure. You are talking about a warrior that has killed kits from his own Clan. Brokenstar has been forcing children as young as nine to become warriors. The only reason he wasn't punished because he blamed it on me. That is why I was forced to flee from ShadowClan." spat Yellowfang.

Suddenly Firepaw remembered the young ShadowClan apprentice, Littlepaw; he had met at the Gathering. Now it made sense to him why Littlepaw was so small and nervous when Lionheart had asked him his age.

"You have to come back with us and tell Bluestar. She will understand." insisted Firepaw.

Yellowfang sighed and looked away from the red haired apprentice.

"It is my word against the word of a Clan leader. Brokenstar is the son of the noble Raggedstar. His word is law. I can't go back to ThunderClan until I bring back the kits." replied Yellowfang.

"Then we'll rescue the kits together. But we have to find some other place to talk. I can scent a patrol coming our way. We have to move. If Tigerclaw is among them he will kill you Yellowfang." stated Firepaw.

The three catpeople ran into the forest before the patrol caught their scent. When they where a safe difference away from the patrol Yellowfang told the two apprentices her plan.

"When Brokenstar became leader he forced the elders out of the camp. These are honorable catpeople who grew up with the warrior code. They will be willing to help us if I can convince them." proclaimed Yellowfang.

"And I'll try to convince the ThunderClan hunting party to help us." said Firepaw.

Firepaw and Graypaw walked in the direction they knew the evening hunting patrol would be in.

"I hope you know what you are doing." whispered Graypaw.

"So do I Graypaw. So do I." responded Firepaw.

The two apprentices searched until they found the hunting patrol. The hunting patrol was made up of Whitestorm, Darkstripe, Mousefur, Runningwind, and Willowpelt. Whitestorm frowned when he looked at the two apprentices.

"Firepaw, what are you doing here?" questioned Whitestorm.

"I don't have much time to explain Whitestorm. I have a plan that can help us save the kits, but I need your help." started Firepaw.

"Of course we will come." said Whitestorm.

"It will mean raiding the ShadowClan camp." noted Firepaw.

"Can you lead us there?" eagerly asked Runningwind.

Firepaw shook his head.

"I won't be able to lead you but Yellowfang will." told Firepaw.

All the warriors gasped. Mousefur growled, her grip tightening on her spear and long knife.

"You have found Yellowfang." hissed Mousefur.

Firepaw explained to the warriors that Yellowfang had not stolen the kits or murdered Yellowfang. Whitestorm believed the apprentice and had Firepaw lead the way to Yellowfang.

Yellowfang stood in an open field surrounded by elders. A male elder with long glossy black hair, sharply pointed ears, and a long thin tail approached the ThunderClan catpeople. At his side was a small old she-cat with tabby hair in a lose braid, ears and tail dressed in queen clothes.

"I am Nightpelt. This is Dawncloud, one of ShadowClan's elderly queens." introduced Nightpelt.

"I have already lost two of my kits to Brokenstar's evil rein. My half brother Raggedstar would have never allowed this to happen during his reign as leader. I just don't want any more kits suffer." cried Dawncloud.

All the ShadowClan warriors wanted Brokenstar's reign to end and the warrior code to be reinstated into their Clan. They gathered up their weapons and marched to the ShadowClan camp.

"ThunderClan attack!" shouted Whitestorm.

"ShadowClan attack!" yelled Nightpelt.

The ThunderClan warriors and ShadowClan elders began the attack of the ShadowClan camp. The battle was bloody and everyone was fighting for their lives. Brokenstar was facing Yellowfang. The ShadowClan leader hissed when he saw the former ShadowClan medicine-woman.

"I never thought you would be harder to kill than my father." snarled Brokenstar.

Yellowfang was shocked. She looked as if she had just lost a mate.

"You killed Raggedstar? You killed him!" screamed Yellowfang.

Tears flowed from Yellowfang's eyes. Brokenstar laughed and twisted smiled at the old she-cat.

"He was a soft and foolish leader. He deserved to die. Just like those weak kits that were sent to you. They were weak and needed killing. Only the strong survive and I will be the strongest leader in all the Clans. I will be even more powerful than StarClan." evilly said Brokenstar.

Firepaw came running and got between Yellowfang and the ShadowClan leader. Brokenstar laughed at the red haired apprentice trying to protect the useless old she-cat.

"Give up apprentice. Do you honestly think you can stop me? I shared tongues with StarClan. You will have to kill me nine times to join them. Do you think you can handle that?" wickedly laughed Brokenstar.

All the warriors of ThunderClan, ShadowClan elders, and most of the ShadowClan warriors surrounded Brokenstar. Brokenstar and his few remaining loyal warriors looked around before running off.

"This isn't over apprentice." shouted Brokenstar.

The warriors decided to let the now rouge warriors be. Nightpelt walked over to Whitestorm.

"You helped ShadowClan rid ourselves of a dangerous leader. We will be eternally grateful. We promise you will not find any more ShadowClan warriors in your territory as long as we are able to support ourselves." swore Nightpelt.

"Hunt in peace Nightpelt. May StarClan watch over your Clan as you rebuild." wished Whitestorm.

The ThunderClan catpeople were about ready to leave when Whitestorm acknowledged Yellowfang.

"Will you come with us Yellowfang or stay here?" asked Whitestorm.

"I will go back with you to ThunderClan Whitestorm." answered Yellowfang.

All the catpeople walked back to ThunderClan. Bluestar watched as the warriors walked back into the camp with Firepaw, Graypaw, and Yellowfang following. The four kits cam running into the camp. Frostfur embraced her four children. Bluestar smiled at Whitestorm.

"Well done my nephew. ThunderClan will honor you for bringing back these kits." declared Bluestar.

Whitestorm smiled at his aunt. Tigerclaw walked beside his leader and hissed at Yellowfang.

"Why have brought back that traitor?" growled Tigerclaw.

"Yellowfang's not a traitor." insisted Firepaw.

"She killed Spottedleaf." spat Longtail.

Graypaw looked at his half brother with hatred in his eyes.

"It was Clawface that killed Spottedleaf. Yellowfang is innocent." stated Graypaw.

"We wouldn't have been able to find the kits if Yellowfang hadn't let us to them." exclaimed Firepaw.

The other warriors who were in the hunting party confirmed what Firepaw said. Bluestar walked past the warriors and approached Yellowfang.

"Yellowfang I would like to become ThunderClan's new medicine-woman. I'm sure you will find Spottedleaf's tent to your liking and her old supplies useful." offered Bluestar.

Yellowfang smiled and bowed her head to Bluestar.

"I would be honored to become ThunderClan's new medicine-woman. ShadowClan is no longer the Clan I once new. ThunderClan in my home now." accepted Yellowfang.

Finally Tigerclaw took notice that his apprentice was missing.

"Where is my apprentice? Strange that he should disappear just as Brokenstar does." suspiciously said Tigerclaw.

Firepaw intervened before anyone accused his friend of being a traitor.

"Ravenpaw was no traitor. We found his body at the border of ShadowClan territory. We burned his body and buried his ashes in the forest." lied Firepaw.

Firepaw had burned Raven's old Clan clothes and cut hair in a fire and buried the ashes in the ground. It was the only way to keep things from looking suspicious and have no one wonder why their wasn't the smell of fire some time that day.

Bluestar looked at the two apprentices with awe.

"You two have shown great courage and bravery. Now that you two have become twelve you are old enough for this honor. I know it would have been one Ravenpaw would have been proud to take place in." sighed Bluestar.

Bluestar climbed to the top of the Highrock. Firepaw and Graypaw immediately knew what was going to happen. Bluestar looked to the stars and the spirits of her ancestors.

"I Bluestar leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Firepaw, Graypaw, do you both promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your very lives?" announced Bluestar.

"I do." said Firepaw and Graypaw together.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Graypaw from this day forth you will be known as Graystripe. StarClan honors your bravery and courage and welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Firepaw from this day forth you will be known as Fireheart. StarClan honors your bravery and courage and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. As ancient tradition dictates Graystripe and Fireheart must sit in silent vigil as we sleep." concluded Bluestar.

"Fireheart, Graystripe! Fireheart, Graystripe!" shouted all of ThunderClan.

In a little while ThunderClan departed and went to sleep. Fireheart and Graystripe sat in silent vigil all night. The beginning had just begun for Fireheart and his life in the Clans.

**Sorry about the late update. It just didn't make much sense to me that Ravenpaw's name stayed the same even after he left the Clan. That's why I changed his name here. Comment if you like the story.**


End file.
